el amor es idiota
by emiliaaa-cullen
Summary: la felicidad esta donde uno menos la espera, solo hay que saber como buscarla. pero si no se sabe como encontrarla? o si la encuentra pero la vida te la saca? no es fácil amar ni ser feliz.
1. prologo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

Los hechos y/o personajes son ficticios cualquier semejanza a la realidad o al libro es mera coincidencia. (Bueno al libro no porque uso los personajes y algunas frases del libro)

* * *

Prologo

Estaba sentada junto a el telon que daba al escenario del programa, una joven estaba terminando de ponerme un poco de base y luego se fue.

Estaba tan nerviosa y si sentido porque no era la primera ves que presentaba un libro en televisión, quizás era por lo que contaba la historia era algo que yo misma viví, por eso no cambie los nombres. Cada personaje de este libro realmente existía, solo que la gente que lo leía no lo sabía. Este sería el libro mas importante y reconocido según la critica, era mi sexto libro pero hasta ahora era el que mas le gusto a la gente.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe y un joven castaño se poso frente a las cámaras.

- Buenas tardes a todos, soy Alec voultirius- la gente aplaudió, Alec tenía un programa en el que autores, actores, hasta músicos y cantantes, iban y hablaban con el y hablaban de sus trabajos de su vida, etc. Esta ves yo solo hablaría del libro porque en veces anteriores hablamos de mi vida- hoy tenemos un programa especial porque la autora de la novela "como quise tenerte" , Isabella Marie Swan va a hablar de su mas reciente obra- di unos paso y entre en escena- Bella tanto tiempo- dijo el chico mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Alec, es todo un honor estar aquí- el me indico el sillón con la mano

-oh no Bella el honor es mío, pero bella cuéntanos de tu historia- ambos nos sentamos.

- No hay mucho que decir, quizás quieras preguntar algo?- el asintió, la gente había guardado silencio

-siento curiosidad, el personaje principal se llama como vos, porque tiene algun significado especial? – por que soy yo, pensé pero al final respondí algo mas "armado"

- en realidad no porque la historia es sobre todo lo que vivió esa persona, así que no le encuentro nada especial- puso cara de confusión y luego cambio la expresión a al entender

- Entonces la historia es real?- asentí- entonces esta hermosa historia no solo es real si no que esta basada en algo que te paso a vos?

-exactamente – mire a la tribuna y vi a mi hermana que me sonreia

-Espectacular- Alec sonrío- porque no nos cuentas la historia?

-Claro porque no?- esta es la historia, dije mentalmente.

**Bueno este es mi primer finc espero que les guste y si no, no sean malos, rewin plis :) nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	2. viaje al pasado

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

Los hechos y/o personajes son ficticios cualquier semejanza a la realidad o al libro es mera coincidencia. (Bueno al libro no porque uso los personajes y algunas frases del libro)

* * *

1- Viaje al pasado

Todo empezó cuando mi madre volvió a contraer matrimonio. Phil el nuevo marido de mi madre era un buen hombre que siempre estaba atento a lo que necesitara, pero el era jugador de beis Ball en ligas menores, por lo que viajaba mucho, por lo que mi madre nos arrastraba con él. Hace poco mi madre nos informo que Phil consiguió trabajo como entrenador de un buen equipo en jacksnosville por lo que no iremos a vivir allí.

Ella quería llevarnos a como de lugar, pero tanto mi hermana, Alice y yo nos queríamos quedar en Phoenix con nuestros amigos, sobre todo con Rosalíe y Jasper, ellos eran hermanos y nuestros mejores amigos, y desde que los conocemos Alice y Jasper se gustan pero ninguno se atreva a decirle al otro.

-Isabella!- grito mi mama- van a venir con nosotros ya no tiene excusa- desde que se entero que los Hale, Rosalíe y Jasper, se mudaban a Forks siempre decía lo mismo- primero lo de tus amigos, después el clima, por dios bella, soy tu madre- por favor que no siguiera ya me sabia el monologo de memoria- bueno piénsalo, voy a salir a hacer un mandado, pórtate bien.- tomo su bolso y salio por la puerta seguida por Phil.

-Alice no quiero volver a mudarme, no si mama va estar en la misma casa- Alice rió, mi madre se ponía histérica cuando nos mudábamos porque no encontraba las cosas, porque tenia que ordenar, era un completo fastidios.

Yo tampoco, además me estaba empezando a gustar Phoenix- hizo su tipico puchero, el teléfono sonó, al segundo timbrazo conteste.

-Hola, quien habla?- respondí como normalmente lo hago.

-Renee? – pregunto una voz de hombre que me sonó familiar.

-No soy su hija, bella, ella salió, quiere que le deje dicho algo?-

-Bella?- pregunto la voz- soy yo Charlie

-Papa?- alice me tomo de la mano al ver que una lagrima cai por mi mejilla, hace mucho que no hablaba con el

-Si hija soy yo, como estas?-

-Papa- rompí a llorar- no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, te necesito tanto.

-Yo también bells y a la pequeña duende también, como esta ella?- sonreí era la única persona que llama a Alice así

-Muy bien, esta junto a mi y esta feliz porque llamaste.- escuche el sollozos de Charlie- porque llamaste?- solté de pronto.

-Porque quiero que me visiten o yo a ustedes-

-Porque no llamaste antes o nos visitaste -

-Lo hice pero tu madre no quería que las viera porque decía que era muy inestable, hasta cuando me entere que se mudaban le dije a Renee que le ofreciera venir a vivir con migo- era verdad mi madre no quería a mi padre cerca porque tubo una época que vivía ebrio, peor todo era culpa de ella- quiero hablar con ella por que ya no tomo mas, estoy en un trabajo fijo y con buena paga-

-De que trabajas?- Alice daba saltitos en el lugar de seguro quería hablar con el

-Soy jefe de policías en Forks- dijo forks?! Grite en mi cabeza mientras ponía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, alice me miro con confusión.

-Papa es policía en Forks- Alice embozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no solo porque mi papa ya no era mas alcohólico y había conseguido un buen trabajo, de seguro era por lo mismo que yo me sentía feliz el vivía en la ciudad donde nacimos y donde ahora nuestros mejores amigos viven.

-Dame el teléfono quiero hablarle- dijo mi hermana mayor mientras me quitaba el teléfono de la mano- hola papi!- ella es muy expresiva quizás por de mas- yo también papito- dejo de hablar para escuchar a mi papa- nono, queremos ir a vivir con vos… se deja a Renee en nuestras manos- esta loca mi madre nunca dejaría que nos fuéramos a vivir con Charlie- te quiero mucho papa- la mire- Bella dice que también- en ese momento sentí como la puerta se abría y detrás de esta apareció mi madre.

Que hacen chicas?- pregunto con un tono curioso.

-Hablo con papa- dijo directamente Alice, la cara de mi madre se puso totalmente seria- queremos ir a vivir con él a Forks- luego su semblante se entristeció.

-Chicas- la mire suplicante y Alice que seguía con el telefono le hizo un puchero- su padre no es estable.- intento justificarse

-En realidad si, porque ahora es jefe de policía en Forks- lo defendí.

-Bella odias Forks- se justifico.

-Si y que? No puedo estar con mi padre?- dije enfadada, era muy injusto.

-Bella un padre es el que te criad- ya empezaba con el sermón ese para que quisiera a Phil como mi padre.

-Phil no es mi padre, y aunque estés casada con el nunca va a ser mi papa, Charlie no fue mejor padre porque no lo dejaste!- mi madre cambio su semblante a furia.

-Luego te llamo- dijo Alice, y corto el teléfono- mama- ella la miro- ya somos grandes como para elegir con quien queremos estar, no es que nos vamos porque no te queremos a vos o a Phil, es que queremos ver a papa el nos necesita, no habrá sido el mejor padre pero así lo queremos, además vos y Phil necesitan espacio- Alice era totalmente dramática y tenia ese no se que, para lograr que hagas los que ella quiera.

-Dame el teléfono, tengo que llamar a charlie para que las anote en el instituto- con Alice nos miramos con una sonrisa triunfante y luego miramos a Renee que marcaba un numero en teléfono que luego se llevo al oído.

-Eso… eso es un… tartamudee

-Un si!- grito Alice, mientras comenzaba a saltar por todos lado, como hace cada vez que se pone feliz.

-La condición de mi madre era que termináramos el semestre en Forks y así hicimos, luego de dos semanas de el día que lo decidimos el semestre termino y nosotras partimos viaje hacia Forks.

En las dos semanas Alice nos preparo los equipajes, ya se han de estar imaginando que compro ropa exageradamente. Ella dijo que era como premio que terminamos ambas con excelentes notas, aunque a mi me fuera mal en trigonometría y a ella en literatura.

Luego del viaje en avio de Phoenix a Seatlle, tuvimos que hacer una hora en avioneta hasta Port Ángeles. Cuando nos bajamos de la avioneta un hombre de bigotes con ojos chocolates como los míos nos esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alice fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia mi papa.

-Papa!- grito ella mientras le saltaba encima y el le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola mi pequeña duende- le dijo él, ella lo soltó para que pudiera saludarlo- hola mi bebe.

-Hola papa- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, mietras nos abrazábamos.

-Niñas las extrañe tanto- nos beso la frente y tomo los bolsos- vamos- camino hasta el auto patrulla y puso las cosas en el baúl. Yo viajaba adelante y Alice atrás, el viaje se paso rápido ya que fuimos hablando de todo, le contamos a papa sobre Rosalíe y Jasper. Con el último Alice se sonrojo. Cuando bajamos del auto al llegar Alice grito.

-Aaaah por dios, por dios, un Porsh!- dijo mientras corría junto al auto- de quien es?- miro a mi padre.

-Es un regalo de bienvenida- le respondió- y bella se cuanto te gustan los Mercedez y como te conozco y se que eres un peligro manejando – me señalo al lado opuesto, yo me voltee y diriji la mirada hacia donde mi padre indicaba y ahí estaba el Mercedez Guardian que siempre quise tener, era negro, con vidrios obscuros, simplemente hermoso. Grite de alegría y me subí al auto.

-Papa, gracias, es hermoso pero como lo pagaste?- esos autos eran muy caros para que mi padre los pudiera comprar con sus sueldo de policía.

-Hace unos meses estaba trabajando y un ladrón entro a robar en la tienda en la que estaba y me dios un disparo en el brazo, no fue nada, pero me pagaron un gran cantidad de dinero con la indemnización.- dijo mientras Alice se acercaba corriendo.

-Bella!- se paro a mi lado dando pequeños saltitos- que tal si los sacamos a dar una vuelta - puse en marcha el auto en señal de respuesta, ella aplaudió y se fue salticando al suyo.

-Vallan despacio- logre escuchar la indicación de Charlie.

-Vamos Bella una carrera- me decía Alice de su auto en el semáforo

-Alice sabes que no me gusta la velocidad-

-Oh vamos, solo son dos cuadras hasta el otro semáforo- mientras ponía cara de cachorro mojado

-La que pierda paga el desayuno- respondí mientras arrancaba velozmente cuando el semáforo cambio a verde. Le iba ganando cuando mire para un lado y vi en la puerta de la cafetería un VMW M3 cupe rojo, me pare en secoy baje del auto para observarlo mejor, era el auto de…

-Bella como vas a para así?, estas loca?, era obvio que te iba a ganar pero por lo menos habrías terminado, Bella me estas escuchando?- era posible, ellos viven aquí y ese auto es su tesoro nunca lo dejaría- Bella?- la mire- que te paso?

-Ese auto- le señale hacia donde estaba el automóvil, ella igio con la mirada donde yo le indicaba- es el auto de…

-Rosalíe!- gritamos a unísono, nos miramos y salimos corriendo hacia el interior de la cafetería. Al entrar divise en una de las mesas del fondo una chica con una hermosa cabellera rubia. Nos acercamos lentamente, Alice se puse de un lado y yo del otro.

-Sorpresa!- gritamos a la vez haciendo que Rose saltara del susto.

-Que demonios?- se dio vuelta con furia pero se detuvo al vernos- Alice? Bella?- dudo uno segundo para luego saltar y abrazarnos- Chicas que hacen acá?

-Nos mudamos vamos a vivir aquí!- grito Alice, para explicarle.

-Con Charlie- agregue, ambas nos sentamos en la mesa, mire hacia la mesa y no pude evitar sentir un cierto asco- duui, asco, tocino con azúcar, donde esta el asqueroso de tu hermano?

-Esta en el baño con Emmett- nos explico, con Alice nos miramos- el es un amigo nuestro- si no la conociera no me abría dado cuenta como se le iluminaron los ojos al nombrarlo, Alice también se percato de eso.

-Solo una amigo?- pregunto Alice, Rose se sonrojo- Jasper- grito Alice mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

-Aquí esta lo que pidieron señoritas- dijo la mesera dejando mi sándwich de crema de maní y queso.

-Alice que haces?- dije mientras me escondía debajo de la mesa también.

-Es que hace mucho no lo veo y..- se tapo la cara con las manos, era tan obvia se notaba a kilómetros que le gustaba, y a Jasper también no se porque nunca ninguno de los dos se confeso.

-Rose que te pasa?- esa era inconfundiblemente la voz de Jasper, ella tenia las manos en la boca para no reírse de Alice- que asco Rose tanto extrañas a Bella?- pregunto Jasper de la nada, seguro había visto mi sándwich, siempre paliábamos por nuestros raros gustos en la comida.

-Porque le preguntas eso?- dijo una voz gruesa de seguro era ese tal Emmett, la mire a Alice y ella estaba en las nubes, de seguro imaginándome con Jasper.- Rose, bebe, esto es asqueroso estas peor que tu hermano- jaja momento le dijo bebe? Mmmmm, tendría que hablar con Rose sobre eso- Pero porque Jasper te pregunto eso?

-Porque la única persona tan asquerosa como para comer esto es bella- Salí de mi escondite y me puse detrás de Jasper, Rosalíe seguía con la mano en la boca casi sin respirar, sabia que si se reía Alice se iba a enojar.

-Disculpe señor como cosas ricas, no insulte mi sándwich, yo no insulto su feo tocino- Jasper se dio vuelta y quedo en shok, alice aprovechó y Salio de abajo de la mesa.

-Bella?- pregunto confundido

-No el mostró del lago Ness- Emmett y Rosalíe largaron una carcajada.

-Bella!- grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo se dios vuelta para vernos, yo me puse rojo, jasper se paro y me abrazo con fuerza, mientras me daba vueltas en el aire, cuando me bajo me corrí para que saludara a Alice.

-Hola Alice- dijo tímidamente, ella se sonrojo

-Hola Jasper - le respondió cabizbaja, el se acerco y la abrazo, cuando se separaron, ambos estaban muy colorados.

-Creo que se gustan- me susurro el grandote

-Yo también- el tosió

-Ooh si- dijo Jasper- ellas son Bella y Alice Swan nuestras amigas de Arizona

-Swan?- asentí- Algo del jefe Charlie?

-Es mi papa- afirme orgullosa.

-Aaaa, yo soy Emmett Cullen- estiro su mano y yo la acepte- un gusto, pero, hay que hacerles una bienvenida como corresponde- puso su mano derecha en el mentón en señal de que estaba pensando- ya se, el sábado nos vamos de compra!- los ojos de mi hermana se iluminaron y empezó a dar saltitos en el lugar.

-Te gusta ir de compras?- le pregunto Alice en un tono alegre

-Que si me gusta?, me encanta- dijo emmett con orgullo y Alice acompaño los saltos con aplausos.

-Yo amo ir de compras, es lo mejor que hay en mi vida, es tan hermoso.

-Vamos a ser tan buenos amigos- dijo el grandote en un tono certero, dios era Alice en versión hombre y alto, a falta de una compradora compulsiva dos.

-Es así como adicta a las compras y a la moda- comente- ya pasa a ser peligrosa- el sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Rose me hablo de tu ironía y sarcasmos para hablar me casi muy bien- me abrazo, mejor dicho me estrangulo- seremos buenos amigos- realmente ese chico era igual a Alice.

-Veo que te cuesta relacionarte con al gente- Dije con sarcasmo

-Si un montón- respondió rose de la misma forma-el habla igual que vos incluso peor, no se puede hablar de encerio con el- lo miro de reojo- y si también es un comprador compulsivo, vive comprando chucherías.

-Es que me gusta comprar se siente tan bien- se excuso.

-Yo pienso lo mismo y nadie me entiende- dramatizo Alice, ella realmente pensaba que las compras son una terapia. Si no fuera por Phil que le dio tres tarjetas no se que seria de ella. Además el con tal que lo aceptemos nos da lo que se nos ocurra.

En eso mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola- respondí

-Bella están bien?- pregunto Charlie del otro lado

-Si, ahora vamos

-Donde están?

-En la cafetería con Rose y Jasper

-A bueno, no se demoren mucho mas que ya se esta haciendo tarde-

-Okey nos vemos- colgué y cerré mi teléfono

-Alice- ella me miro- dijo papa que no nos demoremos mucho mas- asintió.

-Ei a que escuela van a ir?- Salio de la nada emmett.

-A la única que hay en Forks ¿porque?

-No porque quiero que los Cullen, los Hale y los Swan seamos requete buenos amigos- no pude evitar sonreír

-Pero ustedes son un año más grande que yo-

-No importa te llevaras bien con mi hermano, tiene la misma edad que vos-

-Em que dices? Tu hermano ya es un vomito andante, de tan asqueroso que es con la gente- dijo rose

-Bueno que deje de ser un vomito se va a tener que llevar bien con ella quiera o no-

-Como digas nene- el la miro con enojo pero enseguida suavizo su semblante y le sonrió- a veces pareces un nene de 10 años con als cosas que dices- agrego ella.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero que se lleven bien, no quiero que estén en casa paliando delante de mama-

-Momento que me perdí- lo interrumpí.

-A claro- se tomo le mentón- mm, Alice, Bella el martes están invitadas a comer a mi casa así conocen a mis papas, chicos ustedes también pueden ir a comer.

-Uuo si que entras en confianza rápido-

-No solo con las personas que se lo merecen, bueno mañana vas a conocer al vomito, es decir mi hermano- se auto corrigió, yo reí.

-Lo mejor es que nos vallamos- dijo Alice- no valla a ser que Charlie venga con toda la policía de Forks a buscarnos.- yo asentí, era muy capaz de hacerlo

-Emmett fue un gusto conocerte- dije mientras me paraba.

-El gusto es mió- me respondió el- Alice un gusto conocerte a vos también

-Si Mio también, cuenta con nosotras el martes- dijo Alice cuenta, ooo... recordé la apuesta, saque mi billetera y tome 30 dólares

-Toma rose paga lo nuestro- le dije mientras le daba el dinero

-Claro- nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y escuche en tres voces distintas un adiós.

-Alice- ella me miro- creo que fue la mejor decisión- me miro confusa- avernos mudado a Forks- ella asintió sonriente, realmente hasta ahora lo era.

**Bueno gente espero que les guste el primer capitulo, cualquier opinión o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir me lo dicen. **

**Rewis plis no me enojo ;) jaja un beso enorme hasta el siguiente cap.**


	3. lo que es el amor

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

Los hechos y/o personajes son ficticios cualquier semejanza a la realidad o al libro es mera coincidencia. (Bueno al libro no porque uso los personajes y algunas frases del libro)

2- Lo que es el amor.

Subimos a lo autos y nos dirigimos a casa a la cual llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Recién empezaba a caer la noche cuando me puse a hacer la cena, mientras que Alice se bañaba y Charlie miraba un partido de football. No me molestaba tener que cocinar es mas yo lo propuse no me quería morir envenenada.

- A comer- grite para que los dos me escucharan, en seguida charlie apareció en la cocina y se sentó en su lugar un minuto después Alice llego.

-Que hiciste de comer?- pregunto mi hermana mientras se sentaba

-Carne y papas al horno- puso cara de horror- tranquila, tus papas las herví y a tu porción de carne le saque la grasa- por dios! Ella es solo un pequeño palito de escoba y se preocupa por las calorías, igual es mucho peor Rosalíe cuando tiene esas épocas que solo "come" agua.

-Hay gracias bells siempre tan atenta- se paro y corrió a mi lado para abrazarme.

La cena paso tranquila, cuando terminamos Charlie se fue a la sala a mirar televisión, Alice me ayudo a lavar los platos, luego se fue a su cuarto y yo al mio para poder leer un poco. No se en que momento me quede dormida pero de la nada me desperté agitada y transpirada.

-Entupido sueño- me queje mientras me dirigía a la cocina para tomar un poco de leche, siempre me ayudaba a dormir.

-Que pasa bella? Pregunto mi padre desde la sala, yo me acerque un poco

-Nada solo un mal sueño- asintió y palmeo el lugar junto a el.

-Ven, cuéntamelo- obedecí y me senté junto a él- que te tiene así hija?- mi madre tenia razón Charlie y yo somos iguales, cayados, nos cuesta decir lo que sentimos y sobre todo somos observadores, nos damos cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Papa tengo miedo- me miro confuso- tengo miedo de quedarme sola- su semblante cambio a comprensión y ternura.

-Nunca vas a estar sola.. tienes a Alice, a mi, a tus amigos y a Renee- dijo para consolarme,.

-No me refiero a esa manera de quedarme sola, bueno por parte si pero mira, alice tiene a jasper- puso cara de horror- por mas que no lo quieras ver se aman mucho y el la va a cuidar, tranquilos no son novios- aun pensé- Rose y Emmett es obvio que se gustan y se aman y yo nunca encontre a nadie- lo ultimo fue casi un susurro

-Bella es que nadie debe ser suficiente para merecerte, para merecer tu amor- baje el rostro para esconder mis lagrimas. Era algo tonto, que nunca me habia preocupado, pero ese sueño lo venia teniendo cada noche. Yo era vieja, estaba en mi lecho de muerte sola y sufriendo. Todos se habian casado, y yo no queria ser una molestia, y charlie ya habia muerto- Bella- me levanto el rostro y me seco las lagrimas- el amor aparece cuando menos te lo esperas y en quien menos lo imaginas. El amor es una incognita sin respuesta concreta.

-Pero si no estoy echa para el amor? Y lo busco y nunca llega?- me sonrio dulcemente.

-No debes buscarlo, el llegara a vos, quien sabe sien este momento el te esta buscando a vos? O ya te encontró y esta esperando el momento para mostrarse?

-Pero..- me cayo levantando un dedo

-No seas cabezota ya va a llegar, tarde o temprano, mas vale tarde- eso ultimo lo dijo mas para el que para mi, pero igual me hizo sonreír- y de mientras disfruta de ola vida junto a la gente que te quiere- asentí, las palabras de Charlie me habían calmado un poco las dudas pero seguían ahí metidas- a dormir que es tarde y mañana tienes escuela- se paro y me levanto

-Y vos trabajo- dije llendo hacia la escalera, escuche su leve risa y luego apago la tele.

Cuando puse la cabeza en la almohada caí dormida.

-Bellis- dijo una vos en un susurro- Bells- un tono normal mientras me sacudía- Bella- esta vez un poco mas fuerte sin parar de moverme- Isabella!- grito Alice con fuerza.

-Que?!- grite en respuesta, odiaba que me levantaran así.

-Levántate tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo con vos dulce, mire el reloj 7:15 y entraba a las 8 estaba un poco corta de tiempo, me levante y me di una ducha rápida, cuando volví a mi pieza me encontré a Alice sentada en mi cama con una sonrisa perversa- aquí esta tu ropa- señalo la cama, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación- hoy te dejare ir con zapatitas, y no te voy a maquillar solo voy a intentar hacer algo con eso que tienes en la cabeza- sonó el timbre- yo voy!- grito mientras salio dando saltos por la casa, cerré la puerta y me puse lo que Alice me había dejado, era una un Jean obscuro que me quedaba un tanto pegado al cuerpo, una camiseta violeta de cuello alto, un suéter gris escote redondo y unas converses gris. Salí del cuarto y me encontré a alice sentada contra la puerta de entrada llorando termine de bajar la escalera velozmente, casi cayéndome en el ultimo escalón y me senté a su lado.

-Alice que..?- ella levanto el rostro y sonrío

-Bella el me ama!- grito a todo pulmón- estoy tan feliz!- dios me había asustado- mira- me dio un sobre con una nota escrita a mano por Jasper.

"_Alice:_

_No se como decirte lo que siento pero creo que con este regalo puedo tantear a demostrártelo_

_Cada rosa representa un momento que pensé en vos, casi porque no alcanzarían las flores del mundo._

_TE AMO._

_Jasper Hale."_

Mire hacia la sala y me encontré con mas de 20 docenas de rosas.

-Alice estas tierno, estoy muy feliz por vos- nos levantamos y ella me abrazo

-Gracias, pero mira la hora que es, por hoy te salvas- saco un cepillo y me cepillo el pelo. Tome mis cosas y partimos a la escuela en mi auto porque según ella estaba muy feliz para manejar, eso quería dejar, tomo el volante y manejo a 200 km/h

Llegamos al instituto y todos nos miraban sorprendidos por nuestra belleza o eso murmuraba, por dios que aquí en Forks están todos ciegos o el frío les hace mal, bueno Alice si es hermosa, pero yo... el grinch es mas lindo que yo.

Entramos a un edificio y nos dirigimos a una oficina donde una señora pelirroja con anteojos nos dio nuestros horarios y nos deseo suerte.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento Alice vio a Jasper y corrió hasta el, luego de abrazarse, de decirse unas cursilerías se besaron, era una imagen muy empalagosa, derramaban miel por donde los miraran.

-Hay que tiernos!- me grito Emmett en el oído.- hola enana- me saludo revolviéndome el cabello.

-Hola Em- le sonreí, en ese momento un hermoso Volvo plateado entro en el estacionamiento, de este bajo el chico mas hermoso que vi en la vida, alto, tez blanca, unos preciosos ojos verdes, sonrisa perfecta y seductora y el pelo alborotado que le daba una pizca de niño travieso y completaba el combo. El sonido del timbre me saco de mi trance. Me despedí de los chicos ya que iban al lado opuesto que yo.

-Hola soy Erik- me saludo un chico que me hizo acordar de los Nerds de los Simpson los que aparecen en el capitulo que homero va a la universidad- tu eres Isabella o Alice?- que todo el mundo sabía que las hijas del jefe Swan volvían?

-Soy Isabella, pero dime Bella, odio mi nombre- explique- tengo que irme voy a llegar tarde- comencé a caminar.

-A que edificio vas?- dijo cuando me alcanzo

-Tres- respondí tajante

-Te molesta si te acompaño tengo que ir a ese también- asentí muy a mi pesar. Por suerte llegamos rápido, ya se me estaba asiendo pesado el pobre chico. Entre al salón, al cual también el entro, me acerque al profesor Jefferson o eso decía la placa en su escritorio.

-Hola chicos ella es Isabella- la corregí- perdón ella es Bella Swan- se voltio para mirarme- señorita Swan tome asiento, me indico un lugar en medio del aula. Me dirigí a mi lugar era junto a una chica castaña de anteojos que se presento como Ángela, detrás de esta estaba el chico del volvo, perfecto era quedarse corto, un insulto, era un adonis.

-Señorita Swan- me llamo el profesor- quiero estar al tanto de lo que estamos estudiando con usted, estamos viendo tragedia, cuente cuales conoce.

-Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Edipo rey, Antígona, Macbeth. Otelo, Tepis, Electra.. mmm no me acuerdo ninguna mas…

-Esta perfecto señorita swan, alguien mas sabe alguna obra?- espero dos segundos y cambio la pregunta- señor Cullen- Cullen?, el hermano de emmett .

-Si señor Jefferson?- me di vuelta y vi que el adonis del volvo era el que hablo, entonces, el era como lo llamo Rosalíe, el vomito Cullen.

-Elija una de las novelas que la señorita Swan nombro- el me miro y me sonrío de lado y me deslumbro, no sabia si tenia otra sonrisa pero esa era mi favorita, yo le devolví una sonrisa idiota.

-Edipo rey- dijo con su perfecta voz de hombre, basta bella me auto regañe.

-Señorita Swan me puede explicar el conflicto de esta obra?

-Si- deje de mirarlo para poder mirar al profesor- Edipo pide que su mensajero valle al oráculo para solucionar los problemas de Tebas lugar del que era rey. Cuando corifeo vuelve le dice que todo se pondría bien si el acecino de Layo, el anterior rey se va. Entonces Edipo investiga y esto lo lleva a su verdaderos orígenes entonces se entera que su esposa es su madre y su padre era el hombre que una vez mato, Layo.

-Muy bien- exclamo orgulloso- una cosa mas, cual es la enseñanza de la obra?.

-Para mi son dos- ella asintió con una mirada curiosa- primero y la mas obvia que el hombre no puede escaparse de su destino- asintió- y la segunda que el amor es idiota- puso los ojos como platos.

-Puede explicar eso?- dijo sorprendido de mi respuesta.

-Claro, mire, el amor es idiota porque nos hace hacer cosas idiotas, por amor uno es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Además nos enamoramos cuando, donde y de quien a veces sabiendo que vamos a sufrir.

-Y que tiene de "idiota" el amor aquí?!- pregunto un poco enojado.

-Pero profesor es obvio a lo que se refiere- me corto el hermano de emmett- el se enamora de su madre y se pincha los ojos al verla muerta y ella se suicida todo por el idiota amor- completo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Gracias señor Cullen, siempre tan…- paro un segundo, y Cullen me sonrío- en fin, tengo una idea, ya que tienen pensamientos tan parecidos van a hacer el trabajo practico de este semestre- se me paro hacer un trabajo practico con el, eso requería verlo fuera de las horas de lengua- tendrán que hacer un resumen, analizar y representar una escena de la obra que les toque… a ver- dijo mirando su carpeta- Cullen y Swan, Romeo y Julieta- una escena con el, al frente de todos esto tenia que ser un chiste.

El timbre sonó, yo me pare dispuesta a ir a la siguiente clase, el calvario, mi castigo personal, trigonometría.

-Swan- me llamo una vos aterciopelada y perfecta voz, me di vuelta y ahí estaba parado hablándome a mi.

-Bella- le respondí- puedes llamarme así- asintió y me hizo esa sonrisa arrebatadora de lado que me dejo sin aire- que sucede Cullen?- logre coordinar un poco.

-Llámame Edward- moví la cabeza en señal de respuesta- quería saber cuando podemos hablar del trabajo.

-Mmm, mañana a la noche tengo que ir a comer a tu casa así que estaría bien ahí no?- me miro confundido, muy- jaja... tu cara!- levanto una ceja- okey, soy amiga de tu hermano, Rosalíe y Jasper, bueno ahora cuñada.

-Ooh si eres Isabella Swan que torpe, la hermana de Alice- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- de acuerdo mañana en casa- paro un segundo y luego me miro- que clase tienes ahora?

-Trigonometría- dije en un suspiro de resignación- y vos?

-También, te molesta si vamos juntos?- negué con la cabeza- genial- dijo mientras sonreía, luego empezamos a caminar- por lo que veo no te agrada la materia.

-No si me encantan- dije en tono totalmente sarcástico, que lo hizo reír- odio las matemáticas además me va pésimamente mal.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, se me dan fácilmente las matemáticas- se te debe dar todo muy fácil en todo sentido, pense.

-De acuerdo, pero te va mal en alguna materia?

-Por?- me pregunto.

-Para devolverte el favor de matemáticas.

-A veces en idiomas me va mal, español sobre todo (**n/a**: pongo español porque hay estudian español como nosotros ingles, s obvio pero por las dudas) eso de los tiempos verbales, me confundo son muchos.

-Genial yo te ayudo en español y vos en trigonometría.

-La hora paso lenta y aburrida como todas las de matemáticas pero en diferencia de otras veces hice todo porque un dios griego me ayudo. Me lleve algunas miradas envenenadas de algunas compañeras pero me fui indiferente. Luego salimos y fuimos juntos a la cafetería y fuimos a hacer la cola para comprar, Edward se compro unas alitas de poyo con papas y ensalada y una gaseosa, y yo una hamburguesa con queso y un jugo.

-Ven allí están todos- le indique con la cabeza y caminamos juntos hasta la mesa.

-Yo te dije, te dije- grito emmett al vernos y estiro la mano hacia Jasper que puso 20 dólares en su mano.

-Que apostaron?- pregunte en tono curioso

-Apostaron que el "vomito Cullen" no te iba hablar hasta después de la cena de mañana- explico Rose, Edward gruño

-Y gano emmett que dijo que se iban a llevar bien porque los dos son come libros- completo Alice, ambos los fulminamos con la mirada.

-Cuanto que se hablaron por una tarea o algo así- comento Emmett.

-Cállate gorila, le iba a hablar igual si no me tocaba hacer un trabajo practico con ella- me sonroje.

-Si claro, justo vos Cullen, le ibas a hablar a alguien?

-Si rose algún problema con eso?

-No ninguno, me gusta que vos y bells se lleven bien- me guiño el ojo y me sonroje aun mas, yo también pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Luego tuvimos algunas materias más y educación física que por suerte no compartía con Edward y no había matado a nadie.

Bueno a excepción de ese chico que le pegue con la pelota, cuando salía el chico se me acerco.

-Hola soy Mike newton- era un bonito chico pero nada comparado con Edward, por dios bella que dices- tu eres Isabella?

-Bella- le corregí, dios la gente es tonta, si saben como me llamo porque no se en enteran que no me gusta que me llamen así.

-Ooh, claro el diminutivo de tu nombre- huy que inteligente (note sarcasmo)- te hace alusivo- lo mire escéptica- no podrías llamarte de otra manera, si eres totalmente bella.

-Bells, dijo Alice que…- empezó a decir Edward, pero se cayo y se quedo mirando con odio a este chico, como era?, Mike, momento me dijo Bells?

-Que dijo Alice, Edward?- Mike le devolvió la mirada con mas odio aun- Edward!- le gire la cara con las manos para que me mirara, abrió los ojos grandes sorprendido y yo me sonroje, tenia una piel tan suave- lo- lo siento- me cayo con levantando la mano.

-Te molesta newton tengo que hablar con ella- dijo sin dejar de mirarme, Mike bufo y se fue.- bella, cuidado con el, no te dejes engañar no te creas sus palabras carentes de verdad

-Puedo cuidarme sola- el tomo la mano que todavía tenia en su rostro y la acaricio

-No dudo eso, solo te estoy cuidando- me soltó la mano y yo las deje caer a mis lados

-Porque lo harías?, ni siquiera me conoces

-No se, siento que tengo que cuidarte, conozco tu historial bella se que eres la máxima expresión del peligro- me sonroje y el río de lado- me dijo Alice que cuando termines la esperes que quiere ir no se a donde- me volvió a tomar la mano, la beso y luego la dejo caer

-Gracias- me sonrío de lado.

-Me tengo que ir bella, hasta mañana- me beso en la mejilla y se fue, me quede en shock no se cuanto rato. Esto no me podía estar pasando no a mi. Charlie tenía razón.


	4. tres promesas y una cena

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

Los hechos y/o personajes son ficticios cualquier semejanza a la realidad o al libro es mera coincidencia. (Bueno al libro no porque uso los personajes y algunas frases del libro)

3- tres promesas y una cena.

Cuando termine de cambiarme me dirigí a la puerta donde estaba Alice apoyada en mi auto dando golpecitos con el pie.

Bella!- me dijo feliz de verme- apúrate que va a cerrar.

El que?- pregunte con miedo, subí al auto y comenzó a manejar.

Emmett me dijo que la cena es formal así que tenemos que ir a la única tienda de Forks y cierra a las 17 hs.

Alice son las 14:30- me miro seria como si la habría insultado- bueno esta bien no nos alcanza el tiempo- sonrío y en 15 minutos llegamos a la tienda. Creo que como poco estuvimos dos horas, Alice mi hizo probar dos mil millones de vestidos. Ella se compro un vestido negro al cuerpo y yo opte por uno azul apretado hasta la cintura y luego una falda con vuelo (**n/a**: están en mi perfil). Luego me compre un par de zapatos de suela de corcho con un moño negro (**n/a**: están con el vestido).

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 19 hs hice rápido la tarea y luego me puse a hacer la cena. Hoy Charlie trabajaba hasta tarde por lo que solo seriamos en la cena Alice y yo. Comimos y ella dijo que lavaría los platos.

Bells- dijo una vez que termino de lavarlos platos- quieres ver una película?

Lo siento Alice, pero anoche no dormí muy bien, estoy cansada- me excuse, pero era la verdad.

Si ya se te escuche hablar con papa- la mire fijo- porque no hablaste con migo sobre eso?

Porque pensé que Charlie iba a poder aconsejarme mejor, por todo lo que paso.

Bella papa sigue amando mucho a mama y ella a el- eso era verdad ella siempre decía que por mas que las cosas fueron un poco apuradas no se arrepiente de habernos dado un tan buen padre- bella, nunca, escuchas- me tomo de los hombros y se puso a mi altura ya que yo aun estaba sentada- nunca vas a estar sola- nege con la cabeza, iba a hablar pero me corto- ya se hagamos una promesa antes de que se termine el año haremos que Rose y Emmett se confiesen, que Jazz y yo seamos novios formales y que vos y Eddie terminen juntos- me quede sin hablar.

Hey porque con Cullen? No me gusta ni nada, _si claro en que planeta no te gusta?, _cállate grite en mi mente.

Okey como digas, que sea que vos te enamores de alguien – asentí- de Edward- susurro mas para ella que para mi mientras se iba a la sala.

Me voy a dormir- le avisé mientras subía las escaleras, la única respuesta que recibí de ella fue un "ajam". Antes de irme a dormir me di una ducha, luego me puse un pijama, que en realidad era una remera llena de agujeros y un short mas o menos en las mismas condiciones, me acosté y en vez de tomar el tomo de cumbres borrocosas, tome el libro de romeo y Julieta para elegir que escena podemos hacer con Edward, pero la verdad se me complicaba concentrarme mientras estuviera pensando en el, una sonrisa tonta aparición en mi rostro. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de un numero desconocido.

_Hola bella, que tal? Espero que no estés dormida. Bueno estaba pensando en vos y en la escena, me gustaría no se que te parece hacer la parte en la que ellos se suicidan, la del fina. Piensa que te parece así mañana hablamos mejor dicho hoy. Un beso, que duermas bien. Edward._

Edward – pensé en voz alta. Puse la opción responder y escribí el mensaje.

_Edward, no estaba durmiendo estaba intentando elegir una escena y esa me parece genial, es mi favorita. Nos vemos, un beso, tu también duerme bien._

Opción enviar. En realidad odiaba esa escena, era otra muestra de que el amor es idiota, pero si tenia que besarlo en dos ocaciones no me importa, momento por que estoy feliz por besarlo? Pensé en voz alta lo ultimo.

_Porque te gusta- _me respondió la voz en mi cabeza.

Cállate, desde cuando te pido opinión?- debía parecer loca hablando sola.

_Sabes que te gusta y si estas loca es por el_

Okey ganaste, pero solo eso porque es súper hermoso, nada mas que quieres hace un día lo conozco- si estaba loca como me podía gustar alguien que acabo de conocer?

La noche paso rápidamente, soñé algunas veces con la escena en la parte que nos besábamos.

Hola bella- me saludo Edward cuando entre al salón de biología, casi veinte minutos tarde- como estas?- me pregunto de manera dulce.

Ooh Edward, excelente, dormí re bien como podrás ver tan profundo que ni escuche el despertador- el rió con fuerza haciendo que todos se volteen para vernos.

Señorita Swan ademas de que llega tarde, me entretiene a los alumnos, si no quiere estar en la clase puede irse- lo que me faltaba que el bondadoso del profesor Banet me retara- y señor Cullen para usted también va- Edward dejo de reírse. Luego de eso la hora paso tranquila, después de biología tuvimos español y no tube que hacer nada por que lo que estaban viendo ya lo sabia y Edward se hacia el que le costaba y hablo fluidamente.

El timbre para el receso del almuerzo sonó.

Si ya entendí, dijiste que te costaba español para que no me sintiera mal por estar junto a "don perfección"- le reproche mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. El sonrío de lado dejándome sin aliento- que tanto te causa? " en idioma a veces me va mal, español sobre todo, eso de los tiempos verbales, son muchos me confunden" repetí sus palabras intentando imitarlo, pero realmente no me salio muy bien por lo que rió con fuerza.

Bella yo no dije siempre me va mal…- lo mire seria y el a mi con una mirada burlona.

Cállate "don soy perfecto"- entramos a la cafetería y fuimos a hacer la cola para comprar.

Que no era don perfección?- tomamos un par de cosas va el.

No, eras bien dijiste. Don perfección seriasi fueras perfecto y no te haces el vivo por que lo sabes y don soy perfección es cuando te agrandas porque sabes que sos perfecto y se lo refriegues a la gente como yo.

Como es la gente como vos?-

Imperfecta, demasiado- pagamos, tomamos las bandejas y caminamos a la mesa. Ninguno de los chicos había llegado, igual nos sentamos

Bella vos no eres imperfecta, eres totalmente perfecta- el corazón me latió rápido

Hey vomito, enana- grito Emmett llegando

Hola Em- lo salude, Edward lo ignoro.

Hola chicos- dijo rose mientras se sentaba entre emmett y yo- se enteraron de la promesa- la mire con confusión al igual que Edward- Jasper le prometió a Alice al frente de toda la escuela que la amaría siempre y que la va a cuidar, no es un tierno?- asentí con una enorme sonrisa

Miren al par de tórtolas- dijo emmett, mejor dicho grito, cuando Jasper y Alice llegaron de la mano.

Ya son novios?- pregunte a la misma vez con Rosalíe, Alice y mi nuevo cuñado asintieron.

Ya era hora!- Emmett largo una carcajada- van hoy?- Cambio de tema.

Por supuesto!- grito Alice- no saben el hermoso vestido que se compro bella para esta noche- Edward se paro de golpe y se fue dejándonos a todos confundidos.

Que quieres? Pregunto tajante Rosalíe, okey ella no es así de que me perdí.

No puedo venir a saludar a mi compañera?- ella estaba e algunas clases en las que yo estaba, pero no recordaba su nombre- Isabella, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con tigo.

Bella- le corregí

Si como sea, soy Jessica Stanley - extendió su mano y yo se la estreche- y Edward?- miro a Emmett

Sabia que ya ibas preguntar con el- dijo Em furioso- a vos no te importa.

Bueno no me digas, bella tu sabes?- se voltio para mirarme.

Por que tendría que saberlo?- levanto una ceja

Pensé que eran algo, es raro que Edward este con una chica-

Creo que es su problema con quien esta o deja de estar- me fulmino con la mirada

Bueno mejor que no seas nada, ah y fíjate bien las cosas que haces porque yo voy a estar pendiente a remarcar tu error- sonrío y se fue, dios me estaba amenazando? Esa si estaba loca, si no habría sido por Jasper que me agarro del brazo me hubiese levantado y roto esas cara de nena que tiene, quien se cree?

El timbre sono, pero yo no pensaba ir a clase, tenia trigonometría y Jessica esta en esa asignatura y no me convenía encostrármela y tener otra interesante charla con ella.

Alice me voy a casa- le informe, ella asintió en respuesta- te dejo el auto.

No Bella llévatelo, es tuyo no? Alguno de los chicos me llevara – respondí con un movimiento de mi cabeza- a las 18 estate bañada.

Como diga su excelencia- dije mientras hacia una reverencia- nos vemos- salude con la mano y me dirigí al estacionamiento, cuando llegue me desilusione al no encontrarme con el volvo plateado de Edward. Subí a mi auto y maneje hasta casa.

Tal como Alice me ordeno a las 18 estaba bañada a las 18:15 ya estaba empezando a maquillarme y peinarme. A las 20:30 ambas estábamos listas para ir a lo de los Cullen. Cuando caminábamos hacia la puerta pasamos por el espejo de la sala, que Alice coloco y nos vi por unos segundos era gracioso lo distinta que éramos ella tan hermosa con su maquillaje en gamas de verdes y labios rojos sangre y yo con mi sombra negra y mi brillo labial. Lo único que teníamos igual era el color del pelo, porque la forma nada que ver el mío era grueso fácil de manejar y el de Alice rara vez consigue peinarse como ella quiere. Salimos de la casa y me encamine a mi auto.

Bella que haces? No podemos ir en tu auto no si la que maneja eres vos- la fulmine con la mirada y me acerque a su auto- que? no querrás darle una mala impresión a los papas de Edward? – mientras se subía del lado del conductor di la vuelta y subí al asiento del copiloto. Veinte minutos después llegamos a la gran casa de los Cullen, dejamos el auto estacionado atrás del volvo, caminamos asta la puerta y antes de tocar Jasper nos abrió la puerta y nos guió hasta la sala donde Emmett y Rose estaban discutiendo.

Ooh vamos no puedes ponerte así, es solo un juego- reclamo Rose bastante enojada.

Si pero si apostas algo lo tienes que pagar- respondió emmett de la misma manera

Por que si yo gane? Vos me tienes que pagar a mi.

Por que se pelean?- le pregunto Alice a Jasper en un susurro, en respuesta se encogió de hombros

Hicieron una apuesta y ninguno quiere pagar- dijo Edward que llegaba donde estábamos nosotros.

Cual era la apuesta?- le pregunte

No tengo idea.

Quieres saber por que me comporto así?- grito Emmett, en lo que aparecía una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo, tez blanca, rostro en forma de corazón y ojos verdes; y un hombre rubio, ojos celestes y muy hermoso.

No creo que eso tenga una explicación- respondió rose

Quieres que te diga o no?- ella lo miro entre cerrando los ojos- de todas formas te lo diré- Rosalíe levanto la ceja izquierda- soy así porque me gustas.. y estoy loco por vos, hago todo para tener tu atención- suavizo su semblante y le sonrío.

No tienes que hacer eso tontito- se le acerco y él la tomo de los codo para pegarla mas a el- tu ya tienes toda mi atención- le dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz con el dedo.

Rosalíe te amo, me tienes loco.

Tu también me traes loca y todo por que te amo

Te prometo que si aceptas ser mi novia siempre te voy a cuidar, amar y darte todo lo que me pidas.

Claro que si- Em beso a rose

Babosos- dijimos Edward y yo a la misma vez, por lo que todos reímos.

Mama, papa ellas son Alice y Bella- mientras nos señalaba.

Un gusto señor Cullen- lo salude con respeto mientras que Alice saludaba a la madre de los chicos con un abrazo.

Bella, el gusto es todo mío, y llámame Carlisle por favor- asentí yendo hacia donde antes estaba mi hermana.

Señora Cullen- ella me abrazo con fuerza.

Llámame Esme- le sonreí en respuesta – estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Edward nos hablo de vos, pero me decepciona, eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que me dijo.- Me puse bordo con lo que me dijo. Cuando me soltó mire a Edward y el también tenía un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

Que tal si comemos!- dijo Emmett con rose entre sus brazos- tengo hambre.

Si claro- dijo Esme con voz suave- pasen al comedor- todos asentimos y seguimos a Carlisle, este se sentó en la punta de la mesa del lado derecho se sentaron Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y del lado izquierdo Esme, Edward y yo.

La cena paso muy amena, Carlisle y Esme preguntaban cosas cada tanto y las bromas de Emmett obviamente no pudieron faltar. Después de comer los padres de Edward se fueron a dormir luego de despedirse.

Hey Edward- le dijo Alice- me dijo Jasper que tienes una gran colección de música y libros- el asintió- porque no se lo muestras a Bella, a ella le encanta la música y leer.

Te gustaría? – me pregunto caballeserosamente.

Claro- me pare y el me tomo de la mano para guiarme a su cuarto que estaba en la segunda planta.

Este es mi cuarto- abrió la puerta y me invito a que pasara. Era un cuarto enorme, al fondo y a la derecha había un gran ventanal, cerca de la pared del fondo había un enorme sillón negro de cuero y a la izquierda al pared estaba llena de CDs, discos y libros, salvo por una puerta que seguro era el ropero. Me acerque a la pared asombrada.

Una gran colección – respondió con su hermosa sonrisa de lado- como la organizas?

Por año, y por preferencia dentro de ese año, que te gustaría escuchar?

Lo que quieras esta bien- dio media vuelta y puso un CD en el reproductor de música, enseguida comenzó a sonar música clásica, Debussy pude reconocer. – Claro de luna- susurre, el me miro- me encanta.

A mi también- dijo orgulloso- algún día tendré que tocártela en el piano, no suena también como por Debussy pero cerca.

A las vista don soy perfecto- rió con fuerza- no me dijiste que tocabas el piano.- se ruborizo un poco.

Ponte cómoda- me señalo el sillón, quería cambiar de tema bueno, yo se lo cambiaria.

Por qué te fuiste así, hoy en el almuerzo?- exhalo aire con fuerza.

Por que se acercaba Jessica y no tenía ganas de aguantarla, diciéndome cuanto me ama y cuanto se arrepiente de lo que me hizo.

Por qué te dice esas cosas?

Porque era mi novia, pero termine con ella cuando me entere que me engañaba con Mike Newton

Mike?- puse cara de asco, el sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos- como puede cambiarte por ese mamarracho?

Bella, quiero aclararte algo, no me pongo así porque todavía me afecte, lo que pasa es que esto me hace recordar lo cínica que es la gente y me pongo en desconfiado y no quiero hacer sentir mala a la gente que quiero por mis ocurrencias- bajo la cabeza.

Edward- tome su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara- no esta mal lo que piensas, es horrible que te pase algo así. Por eso siempre todos vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte, y sostenerte cuando estés a punto de caer.

Bella, puedes prometerme algo?- asentí- prométeme que siempre serás mi amiga y siempre estarás a mi lado.

Claro Edward, te lo prometo, seré tu confidente, tu sostén, lo que vos me pidas- le respondí y el sonrió con dulzura.

Yo a cambio te prometo que siempre voy a cuidarte, voy a ser el príncipe que salve a la doncella en apuros y obvio que tu amigo- tiro la cabeza para atrás- Bella puedo contarte una cosa, ya que somos amigos?- pregunto inseguro

Claro Edward lo que quieras

El otro día conocí a una chica y me tiene loco, estoy todo el día pensando en ella, me gusta mucho- asentí triste, pero a la vez feliz por él.

Sabes a mi me también me pasa lo mismo con un chico- puso un gesto que no entendí muy bien que era.

Creí que íbamos a hablar del trabajo de lengua.

Claro, esta bien yo digo que hagamos la escena que me dijiste pero la de la película no la del libro.

Yo pienso lo mismo, pero Julieta se mata con una daga, no una pistola- reí por lo que se estaba preocupando- abra que practicar mucho, son diálogos muy largos.

Yo casi me los se de memoria, y como para no después de la veces que la leí- me miro expectante- es uno de mis libros favorita.

Bueno, pero igual aunque seas William Shakespeare no hay que tomárselo a la ligera.

No claro que no Shakespeare, podemos practicar cuando quieras, tenemos tres meses- dios, no sabía como iba a hacer, tener que actuar una escena con Edward Cullen donde los personajes se demuestran lo mucho que se aman y según la versión que elegimos se besan dos veces, era demasiado para mi.

Me gustaría practicar un poco todos los días y hacer un poco del trabajo también- diablos me quiere volver loca- además podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos- okey eso si que no me lo esperaba- es lindo pasar tiempo con vos- eso menos.


	5. primer beso

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

Los hechos y/o personajes son ficticios cualquier semejanza a la realidad o al libro es mera coincidencia. (Bueno al libro no porque uso los personajes y algunas frases del libro)

* * *

4- Primer beso.

Edward y yo nos habíamos echo muy amigos, nos contábamos de todo, claro todo menos de quien gustaba cada uno. Yo no le iba a decir que era el la persona que me saca el sueño, y el bueno supongo que era para que no me sintiera mal.

Todos los días en estos dos meses nos juntábamos para hacer el trabajo, practicar la escena o simplemente porque si, por pasar tiempo juntos, tiempo que no me importa perder. Todos, mi hermana, mi cuñado, su hermana, su novio y los padres de este se habían dado cuenta que cada día que pasaba Edward me gustaba mas y mas.

Esme estaba muy contenta con esa idea y siempre me incentivaba para que se lo dijera. Rosalie y Emmett decían que Edward tenia problemas mentales por no darse cuenta, vamos tan obvia soy?. Alice como buena hermana que es siempre esta intentando ayudarme, yo intento prohibírselo pero ella me recuerda la promesa, y me dice que a ese paso voy a terminar rompiéndola.

Jasper el fututo psicólogo solo se dedica a observar, sin opinar, el aria un ensayo sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres a la hora de decir algo importante para el ingreso a la universidad.

Y Carlisle se mantiene al margen, solo dice que Edward y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja.

Bella- me llamo Jasper, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, entre a la sala donde el estaba sentado en uno de los sillones- que tal si mientras la cena se hace hablamos un poco?

De que quieres hablar?

Sobre vos- lo mire resentida, porque sabia lo que se venia, claro solo el faltaba- no quiero retarte solo… Escucharte ¿Qué piensas de Edward?

Sabes lo que pienso de el-

No, se lo que tu dices, diem realmente que piensas de el

Jasper- el levanto la vista dejando de escribir en la vendita libretita- no me psicoanalices.

Esta bien- dejo la libreta- hablemos como cuñados, no- paro y se auto corrigió- como amigos- la comisura de sus labios se levanto formando una sonrisa- dime Bella, que sientes relámete por Edward?

Me gusta- dije sin pensar

Cuanto?- su voz a diferencia de la mía sonó firme y segura

Mucho- dije un poco dudosa, hace unos días se me estaba haciendo la idea de que estaba enamorada de Edward

Solo eso?- dijo al notar mi tono dudoso

No… creo que…- tome aire- creo que me enamore de el- sonrío ampliamente, era verdad estaba enamorada de Edward. Es horrible hablar con Jasper, siempre hace que te des cuenta como realmente son las cosas, será un excelente psicólogo.

¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Porque a él le gusta otra chica- mi voz sorprendentemente sonó firme

¿Sabes Bella?, hay un 99.99% de que esa chica seas vos- negué con la cabeza, el me imito- y luego el de los problemas en la cabeza es Edward, es obvio! Conoces a Edward mas que ninguno de nosotros, sabes que le cuesta confiar del todo y abrirse a la gente y sobre todo con una chica, una que quiere mucho y no quiere perder.- Jasper se levanto de su asiento.

Es verdad- me miro mientras caminaba a la puerta y yo me levantaba de mi lugar- creo que tendré que iniciar las confesiones yo- salimos de la sala y allí estaba sentado en la escalera hablando con mi hermana y su cuñada- pero no esta noche- le susurre a Jasper, quien largo una carcajada casi perceptible.

Hola bella- me saludo Edward con su hermosa sonrisa de lado, Alice se paro y corrió literalmente hacia Jasper luego se fueron juntos hacia la cocina. Yo me acerque a la escalera y me senté en el lugar que antes estaba mi hermana.

Bells, estaba hablando con Ed y Ali que podrían festejar sus cumpleaños juntos- dijo Rosalie, era verdad era posible ya que el era diez días mayor que yo y a mi no me gustaba mucho la atención era una buena opción. Había que decidir las cosas rápido ya que faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Edward

Puede ser, tu que opinas Eddi?- remarcando su apoco en tono burlón, sabia que odiaba ese apodo.

Me encantaría hacer mi cumpleaños contigo- me sonrío dulcemente- Alice!- dijo un poco mas fuerte, ella asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina- me gustaría que fuera de disfraces y en pareja.

Aa que buena idea!- exclamo rose- es como si yo voy con Emmett y nos disfrazamos de fiona y Shrek- ese comentario me causo mucho, al igual que a todos no nos imaginábamos a Em vestido así.

Que bien!- grito Alice mas que contenta- que suerte que tengo casi todo listo- corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazo

Como que todo listo? Sabias que íbamos a aceptar?

Shh- dijo mientras ponía su dedo en mi boca- vamos a despertar a papa. No, pero de todos modos la iba a hacer- la mire con recelo, Edward se paro y se fue a la cocina con Jasper y Emmett.

Alice que le puedo regalar a Edward?- le pregunte en un susurro.

Puedes… componerle una canción, no eso es muy Edward- las tres reímos- un beso?- la fulmine con la mirada- si no quieres no.

Sabes? Edward quería el CD nuevo de green Day- dijo Rose- el otro día estaba enojado porque no lo consiguió.

Sabes que te amo rose?- ella me miro confusa- a Phil le encanta esa banda y en Florida siempre consigue los CD casi enseguida que salen- saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque el numero de mi mama.

Mama?

Hola, hija, como estas mi vida?, no es muy tarde para que estes despierta?

No solo son las 23

Pero no te acuestes mucho mas tarde, mañana es dia de semana y tienes que ir a la escuela y..

Si bueno, me puedes escuchar?

Claro hija que pasa

Phil ya tiene el CD nuevo de Green Day?

Si, lo tiene desde la semana pasada

Genial puedes comprarme uno y enviármelo antes de que pasen tres días?

Quieres que..?

No, solo limítate a enviarlo

Mañana te lo envió

Gracias mama

De nada, chau, Bella

Chau.

Te quiero hija

Si yo también- colgué y cerré el celular.- mañana me lo manda, espero que le guste.

Le va a encantar- me respondió Rosalie

Chicas ya esta la comida- nos llamo la comida, fuimos a la cocina, nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa y comimos la pizza que los chicos hicieron.

Vamos Emmett?- pregunto Rose

Mjm, vamos- dijo mientras se paraban

Donde van?- le pregunto Jasper

A festejar nuestros tres meses juntos – respondió Emmett

Okey no quería saber tanto- le respondió

Pero es jueves, mañana hay escuela- dije

Si, pero no vamos- aclaro

Aah ok- luego de saludar se fueron

Bella tienes alguna prueba o algo importante mañana?-me pregunto Alice

No nada, solo trigonometría

Entonces mañana nos vamos a Seattle a comprar los disfraces- me dijo muy entusiasmada

Pensé que ya tenías todo- remarcando la última palabra.

Bueno no, yo me refería a comida, lugar, bebida, etc.

Igual no puedo faltar no voy a entender nada para el examen- dije para intentar escaparme

Y para que existe Edward, ya el sábado vas a su casa y te explica- esa idea me gusto bastante.

Sabes que no me molesta enseñarte- sonrió de lado y miro el reloj- ya es tarde es mejor que me valla a casa, te llevo Jazz?

Claro, claro, chau Bella- dijo mientras me despeinaba- chau amor- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi hermana para luego besarla, esa escena me incomodo un poco por lo cual gire el rostro y vi que Edward estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Chau Bella, el sábado ve a casa temprano te voy a extrañar si mañana no te veo- se me paro el corazón, mientras la sangre huía a mi cara, provocando que me pusiera roja.

Si-si- tartamudee un poco- el sábado por la tarde voy- luego de sonreírme saludo a mi hermana se fue seguido por Jasper.

Cuando se lo vas a decir?- me pregunto Alice mientras levantaba la mesa

No empieces, ya Jasper me reto por eso hoy ¡Jasper! Entiendes Jasper siempre es objetivo y no opina y hoy me reto feo, bueno tan poco tan feo, pero es que no se vale que el me haga darme cuenta de la cosas que no quiero darme cuenta- Alice suspiro resignada- igual el sábado si puedo le digo, feliz?

Si, vete a dormir que mañana nos levantamos temprano- asentí, me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto.

No entendía porque todos tenía la idea fija que yo le dijera a Edward lo que sentía por él, me conocen saben que todo me da vergüenza, que soy insegura y a veces tengo el autoestima un poco bajo, tenía terror que no se sienta igual y perder todo, pero como me dijo Esme "conozco a mi hijo, además si nunca intentas no vas a saber". Esa noche me dormí, como en la mayoría de las noches, pensando en él y obviamente también lo soñé.

******

Hay Alice por favor ya me quiero sentar, dijiste que eran solo los disfraces- lloriquee, Alice me tenia hace 4 horas caminando.

Bueno, paramos media hora para comer, te juro que solo quedan los disfraces.- si eso dijo hace dos horas, pensé

Bueno pero si me mientes quemo toda tu ropa y rompo las tarjetas que te dio Phil.- me fulmino con la mirada

Ya veras que yo no miento-con los ojos entre cerrados, fuimos a MC Donals y comimos, ella una ensalada de pollo y yo un cuarto de libra con queso doble.

Los treinta minutos pactado pasaron y ella me arrastro a la tienda de disfraces.

Bueno Bella, empecemos por la primera pareja- la mire escéptica- Emmett y Rosalie- asentí sonriente

De que se pueden disfrazar?- se encogió de hombros- dios, la gran Alice no tiene una idea magnifica, se acerca el fin- dije sarcásticamente

Bella, como piensas eso de mi? Claro que tengo una magnifica idea- ambas largamos una carcajada- tengo una idea nos vamos a disfrazar de cómo vos no ves

Eso es un genial idea, entonces Rosalie, mmmm- me acerque a un perchero y comencé a mirar- ya se Rose de policía y Em de ladrón.

Hay Bella que gran idea!- me dijo mejor dicho me grito, mientras corría hacia un perchero- ahora Carlisle y Esme.

Alice no puedes disfrazar a Carlisle y a Esme!

Quien dice que no?- luego de decir eso saco dos trajes uno de Mickey y otro de Minnie

Estas loca- le dije resignada

Y de remate, ahora la siguiente pareja, mi Jazz y yo!

Ya se de nomo endemoniado!- creo que en ese momento las miradas mataran estaría a 3 metro bajo tierra- era broma- que te parece este para vos y este para Jasper- le dije mientras le daba el traje de campanita y el de Peter pan.

Hay es genial Bells! Eres la mejor hermana!- dijo mientras me abrazaba- déjalo haya con los otros- dijo mientras señalaba el mostrador que íbamos dejando las cosas.

Creo que ya nos podemos ir no?

Que dices todavía falta un pareja!

Cual pareja?

Hay tontita, la mas importante de todas esa noche- pero que yo no tenía pareja, aunque si éramos ambos cumpleañeros Ed y yo tendríamos que ser pareja- Edward y vos- era verdad, seriamos pareja- que tal estos?- dijo mostrándome una bata roja y un vestido negro muy corto y un par de orejas de conejo.- es ideal para ustedes dos! (**n/a: **todos los disfrases estan en mi perfil)

Estas loca, no pienso poner eso!

Bella este traje te quedara genial, o si no enfermera y enfermo o colegiala y maestro.

Esta bien! No se cual es peor- lo ultimo lo dije mas para mi que para ella, pero igual lo escucho.

De vuelta a casa Alice fue quien manejo. Cuando llegamos me bañe, hice la comida y me fui a dormir, estaba exhausta.

Al día siguiente me levante, estaba muy ansiosa, queria ver a Edward, la mañana paso hice el almuerzo para mi y Alice ya que Charlie estaba trabajando.

A que hora vas a lo de los Cullen? le pregunte a alice que bajaba las escaleras.

Tan ansiosa estas de verlo?- se sentó a mi lado, yo estaba en la cocina haciendo mi tarea- bella, porque no le dices lo que piensas de el? Estoy segura que el opina lo mismo.

Ya Alice, no empieces-

Nadie empezaría si de una maldita vez le dijeras a Edward lo que sientes por el y te dejes de sentir menos, porque eres mucho y mereces lo mejor.

Alice, lo dices como si fuera..- levanto la mano para callarme

Voy a ir a eso de las 20 tengo mucha tarea.

Alice- me caye un segundo- no te vallas sin mi- ella sonrió, la tarde paso tranquila, eran las 18:15 cuando el timbre sonó.

Hola señorita Swan- me saludo un muchacho alto y rubio- este paquete es para usted- yo asentí y el me entrego una caja pequeña- firme aquí por favor.

Claro- le dije mientras el me entregaba una carpeta y una lapicera.

Listo, buenas tardes.

Gracias, hasta pronto- el chico se fue y yo entre a la casa para luego abrir el paquete, primero saque una nota.

_Bella:_

_No entiendo para que lo quieres, en fin te lo envíe como me pediste. Un beso enorme a vos y a tu hermana. _

_Las quiero mucho._

_Mama._

_PD: Phil les manda un beso y dice que las extraña._

Después de la caja saque otra mas pequeña de plástico que decía Green Day. Era uno de los regalos de Edward.

Alice!- ella apareció desde la sala- tienes papel de regalo?- asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras, yo la seguí. Luego salió de su cuarto y me dio el papel negro con manzanitas rojas.

Estoy en todas- me dijo Alice que volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, yo fui a mi cuarto y envolví los regalos, el Cd y una cajita que dentro tenia una cadena con una llave, hoy le diría todo, a las 19:30 partimos hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Bella!- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba una vez que llegamos.

Solo 3 hs. 30minutos y serás mayor de edad- le bromee

Jaja, voy a ser mayor que vos- respondió en tono burlón

Huy si debería darme asco, podrías ser mi abuelo y me abrazas así como si fuéramos amigos.

Tonta Bella. Vamos adentro- cunado entramos todos reían como tontos, enseguida me di cuenta porque Edward y yo estábamos tomados de la mano.

Luego de unas bromas de Emmett, Esme se puso a hacer la cena mientras Edward me explicaba lo de ayer. Luego comimos y Esme nos invito a quedarnos a dormir.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, por lo cual decidí que era hora, me pare y salí al patio, no mucho tiempo después Edward apareció detrás mío.

Puedo hablar con tigo?- el se puso a mi lado.

Que sucede?- saque los regalos y se los di

Se que es mala suerte, igual no los puedes abrir hasta después de las 12.

Bella porque me los das ahora?

Porque primero quería decirte algo- el me miro a los ojos- creo que eres conciente de lo que siento por vos- asintió y yo por costumbre me sonroje- bueno entonces sabes que eres muy importante y que nunca te quiero perder, quiero que a pesar de todo siempre seamos amigos.

Bella noso…- lo pare con la mano

Edward déjame terminar, yo te…- el sonido de la alarma de mi celular me interrumpió- Feliz cumpleaños – me atrajo hasta a él para que lo abrazara- feliz cumple- le repetí, para luego besarlo en la mejilla rozando la comisura de sus labios.

Ahora ya puedo abrir los regalos- dijo un muy feliz Edward, primero abrió el CD- gracias Bella es perfecto, como lo conseguiste?

Tengo mis trucos- me volvió a abrazar. Tomo la otra caja y la abrió, luego de sacar la llave se me quedo mirando con confusión.- esa llave es muy importante, porque es única, la única que puede abrir la cerradura para la que fue hecha.

¿Que abre?- pregunto aun mas confuso. En ese momento escuche como las puertas se abrían.

Feliz cumpleaños Eddy!- grito Emmett mientras lo abrazaba.

Me ahorcas- dijo con dificultad y lo soltó

Toma- le dijo Em, mientras le estiraba la mano parea darle una caja pequeña, Edward lo miro confuso, igual la agarro- ábrela- le ordeno y el obedeció, le saco el papel de regalo y luego se quedo viendo una caja de carton bordo con letras plateadas. La cara de Edward era impagable, Emmett comenzó a reír exageradamente fuerte, mientras Edward tiraba la caja de condones hacia atrás.

Muy gracioso- dijo en tono "enojado"

Era una broma, no te enojes- lo fulmino con la mirada- además no creo que los anatómicos te sirvan- dijo en tono de burla- todos nos reímos menos él- o no Bells?- me pregunto a mi.

No lo se.- Dije luego me sonroje

Ahora yo!- grito Alice que salto y abrazo a Edward.- feliz cumple Ed!- le dio una cajita finita.

Un pasaje de avión a florida?- ella asintió- uno?

Ya vas a ver- le respondió

Vomito!- lo llamo Rose- felicidades- dijo mientras le tiraba la oreja.

Quítate!- le dijo su hermano- amigo feliz cumple!- le dio un corto abrazo- toma mío y de rose- de la bolsa saco un reloj-pulsera- es para cubrir el otro.

Gracias Jazz, gracias a todos, menos a vos- dijo señalando a su hermano mayor.

Hijo- dijeron Carlisle y Esme a la misma vez mientras lo abrazaban- tu regalo es el mismo de cada año- le dijo su padre- feliz cumpleaños- agrego su madre.

Gracias- todos empezamos a entrar.

Me voy a dormir- anuncie, todos me saludaron. Casi terminando de subir la escalera una mano me detuvo.

Bella de que es esta llave?- me pregunto Edward señalando su cuello.

Averígualo, pruébala en cada lugar que se te ocurra, solo cuídala mucho.

Muy bien la cuidare, porque tu me la diste, pero hagamos un trato, si para tu cumpleaños no la descubro me dirás que abre.

Depende - termine de subir la escalera y él me siguió.

De que depende?- llegé a la puerta del cuarto donde dormía

Ya veras, hasta luego- entre al cuarto y luego de cerrar la puerta, le puse seguro.

La semana paso rápido y yo había quedado con Edward que iría a su casa para practicar la escena.

Bueno- dijo cuando entramos a su cuarto- hoy quiero practicar una parte que nunca practicamos.

Cual?- pregunte con curiosidad

La parte en que romeo besa a Julieta- sea acerco peligrosamente quedando a unos pocos cm. de mi cara

No hace falta, o es que vos?- no me dejo terminar de hablar porque me cayo dándome un dulce beso en los labio ese con el que vengo soñando hace unos meses, el beso continuo hasta que el aire nos hizo falta y nos tuvimos que separar-por que?- fue lo único que pude preguntar, queria saberlo.

Bella lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo, desde que te vi me encantas, es así, me gustas mucho y no solo eso, yo estoy enamorado de vos.- puso sus manos en mi rostro y lo levanto para que pudiera verme- dime por favor que puedes corresponderme- no podía articular palabra alguna.

Edward yo… yo también te, yo te correspondo- el sonrió de lado y me volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue mas apasionado.

Bella, te amo- el corazón me latió tan fuerte que pensé que iba a morir.

Yo también- el volvió a sonreír de lado.

Creo que es un poco apresurado, pero tengo miedo de que si no lo hago te pierda- junte la cejas por la confusión- quieres ser mi novia?- claro que quiero, pero algo me decía que disfrutaría hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Adivinaste de que era la llave?- sabía que no lo había echo si no ya me hubiera dicho.

No pero que…- lo interrumpí

Entonces no, hasta que no adivines no voy a ser tu novia- puso demasiado cara de espanto, me dio un poco de pena- tranquilo, mi corazón ya esta reservado, ya tiene llave y todo, tienes tiempo hasta el miércoles.- el solo asintió.

El día paso tranquilo, mientras practicábamos la escena, sobre todo la parte en que lo protagonistas se besan. Mañana seria la presentación pero yo seguiría besando mi hombre.

* * *

**reviews?**


	6. ¡fiesta!

5- ¡fiesta!

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, siguen ustedes- dijo el profesor, Edward se paro y puso dos bancos, en los cuales me recosté.- Romeo y Julieta, acto quinto, escena III. Comiencen- Edward se acerco a mi, se sentó y tomo mi mano.

-¡oh tu, querido bien mío, mi amor, mi esposa, tú, a quien el aguijón de la muerta ha extraído toda la miel de tu vida; tu cuya belleza resplandece aun y sonríe a la muerte como se la despreciará!; oh Julieta, ¡todavía vences! Sobre tus labios rosados y en tus brillantes mejillas, la belleza reina y triunfa aun. La bandera pálida de la muerte no ha podido flotar sobre tu cadáver, la vida y la salud te defienden contra ella- dijo Edward dramáticamente, luego me levanto un poco para abrazarme- ¿Por qué eres tan bella todavía?- hizo una pausa y se acerco a mi oído y susurro solo para mi- voy a resumir un poco- luego se levanto y alzo la vos- he aquí el sitio que elijo para un descanso que ya nunca será turbado; adiós, cuerpo frágil despojo tu juego y el de un destino que me ha perseguido siempre, ojos vedla por ultima vez, brazos dar un ultimo abrazo- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza- y labios que ya no respiraran mas, sellad con el ultimo beso de amor y de fidelidad el pacto sin fin que me entrega a una eternidad sin limite- luego de esas palabras me beso dulcemente, todo el salón se quedo en silencio, se podría a ver escuchado el sonido de una aguja al caer; al terminar de besarme se separa y saca de su bolsillo un frasco del cual "bebe" el veneno que le da la muerte- ¡voy a ti Julieta!- luego se tiro sobre mi simulando que había caído muerto, espere unos segundos y me levante mirando para todos lados confundida.

-¿Qué es esto romeo?- le saque el frasco de la mano y lo contemple por un momento- un frasco en la mano del que yo amaba tanto, de mi fiel amigo, oh ya lo comprendo, el veneno a acabado con tu vida- mire el frasco y luego lo Ouse en mis labios e hice ademán de que intentaba tomar, mientras veía que el profesor y algunos compañeros lloraban- ¡todo se a tomado el avaro!, ni una gota as dejado para que me una a ti- me acerque al rostro de Edward- ¡quizás en tus labios pueda encontrar algo de este veneno! Si lo hay lo recogeré y moriré dichosa- acorte la distancia y lo bese- que calientes están tus labios aun- metí la mano en el bolsillo de Edward y saque un falso puñal- buena y bienhechora daga, aquí tienes mi pecho para que te sirva de funda, ocúltate y permanece allí hasta que yo muera- fingí clavarme la daga de cartón y luego caí sobre Edward, todo quedo en absoluto silenció, solo se escuchaban sollozos, esta situación fue cortada por una voz familiar.

-Este cadáver es del esposo de Julieta. Esta mujer que esta aquí tumbada era la esposa apasionada de de romeo y yo…

-Señor Cullen esta no es su clase, váyase antes que le ponga un castigo- Emmett bufo y se fue mientras Edward y yo nos levantábamos- señorita Swan, señor Cullen, realmente conmovedor no hay otra nota que pueda darle que no sea una A+- todos aplaudieron

-Muy bien Julieta- me dijo en tono de burla al oído.

-Gracias mi romeo- Edward se tenso ante aquellas palabras. Yo solo me sonroje al darme cuenta que había afirmado que era mío.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas? negué sonrojando todavía mas, si es que eso era posible- bueno ahora lo sabes.

Los siguientes fueron Mike y Jessica que les toco Hamblet, aunque no estaba muy segura, ya que por culpa de Edward que me susurraba cosas no me pude concentrar… ¿Qué era una especie de venganza por la condición que le puse para ser su novia? La clase termino y nos fuimos almorzar.

En la cafetería todos nos miraban nos sonreían; enseguida comprendí Alice había repartido las invitaciones para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños y el de Edward.

Sentía como todos cuchicheaban cosas sobre nosotros.

-Dicen que son novios- dijo una chica

-Si- dijo un poco furiosa otra- primero se besan en clase como si nada y después hacen sus cumpleaños juntos- creo que era Jessica, a la cual se le notaba la envidia a KM.

-Hablando de eso con quien vas?- pregunta la primera, enseguida deje de escucharlas, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en nosotros enseguida me percate que estábamos tomados de la mano, en ese momento lo solté y el se

carcajeo con fuerza.

-Que es una especie de venganza?- le interrogue mientras me sentaba.

-Algo así- luego hizo una sonrisa arrebatadora que me dejo sin aire

-Que se traen ustedes dos?- interrogo Emmett

- Nada- dijimos inocentemente los dos a la vez

-Como les fue en la presentación?- cambió de tema mi cuñado, gracias a dios.

-A+- respondí

-Todo gracias a mi- agrego Em

-Claro eso es obvio- respondí con sarcasmo

-Porque dijo eso?- pregunto Rose

-Porque cerró nuestra presentación diciendo las líneas de Fray Lorenzo- explico Edward

-Lo que me dejo decir el profesor- dijo en tono de frustración, después bufo y se cruzo de brazos, Nadie pudo evitar reír. El almuerzo paso tranquilo al igual que el día siguiente.

Penosamente el miércoles 13 de septiembre llego, mi cumple años de 18. Al levantarme baje a desayunar y solo me encontré con Charlie.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente y me daba un, paquete y una cámara de fotos.

-Dije que nada de regalos- igual los tome sabía que no podría devolverlos, Charlie no me dejaría- gracias- abrí el paquete era un albun de fotos.

-Es de parte de tu madre- solo me limite a asentir

-Y Alice?- se encogió de hombros

-Salió temprano, bueno hija me voy a trabajar, nos vemos mañana- sabía que los chicos me iban a raptar. Luego de desayunar me subí a mi auto y me fui a la escuela.

Cuando llegue la primera en saludarme fue Alice, luego Edward y después el resto.

-Los regalos son a la noche- me explico mi hermana

-Si en mi casa- agrego Emmett

-No sabía que tenía que ir a tu casa

-Bueno ahora lo sabes- el timbre sonó y lo chicos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

-Toma- me dijo Edward en el camino al salón- no la abras hasta la noche, luego de tener una charla con migo- mire la cajita mientras entrábamos al salón, todos me miraron pero nadie dijo nada, por que entro el profesor.

-Una charla?- pregunte una vez en mi asiento

-Si una charla, mi teoría de para que sirve la llave, recuerda que tenía hasta hoy.

La clase paso rápido cuando salí Jessica y Lauren me saludaron y me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y me aseguraron que irían a la fiesta, cuando llegue a la otra clase me saludaron Ángela y su novio Ben, también Erick.

-Bella feliz cumpleaños!- me saludo Mike abrazándome cerca del coche a la salida de la escuela.

-Gracias- le dije mientras veía como Edward se acercaba con cara de estar muy enojado.

-Vamos Bells, Esme nos espera- solté a Mike y me despedí de el con la mano mientras subía al volvo ya que Alice se había llevado el mercedes

-Bella- me dijo Edward una vez que salimos del aparcamiento de la escuela, cortando el incomodo silenció que se había formado- no te acerque a Newton- asentí. El se quedo en silenció otra vez, ya no lo aguantaba tenía que hacer algo.

-Por que no me cuentas tu teoría sobre para que sirve la llave- el sonrío de lado.

-Primero abre el regalo- me ordeno

-No que primero era la charla?

-Ya hable el regalo- obedecí y de adentro de la caja saque una cadena que tenía una llave parecida a la que yo le regale.

-Me vas a hacer adivinar?

-No, yo no soy tan cruel, te voy a decir- lo mire con recelo, pero luego le sonreí.

-Y bien? ¿De que es la llave?

-Prepárate para escuchar lo mas cursi de tu vida

-Ya Edward dime que abre la maldita llave- la paciencia no es uno de mis dones mas desarrollados.

-Okey, hay voy, es la llave de mi corazón, como vos me diste la de tuyo, vi que era correcto darte la del mío, además, ¿a quien se la podría dar si no fueras vos?

-Edward eso no es cursi, bueno un poco, buen muy; pero es hermoso. Gracias la voy a cuidar muchísimo.- el me sonrió y continuamos el camino en un silenció muy cómodo, hasta que casi llegando a su casa el lo corto.

-Ahora si Bella?- lo mire extrañada- quieres o no ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si tontito, yo te quiero mas que a nadie, era una tonta condición para hacerte sufrir un poquito y también para probarte- el me miro confuso- yo me entiendo- el auto se detuvo en la puerta de su cas, antes de bajar me dio un dulce beso, antes de darme la vuelta el ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome a bajar- pensé que cuando te dijera que si dejarías de ser tan caballeroso

-Siento desilusionarte- volvió a besarme antes que la puerta de la casa se abriera y saliera mi hermana gritando.

-Es hora, es hora- me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al interior- es hora de los regalos!

-Este es parte de Rose y Jazz- dijo dándome una cajita la abrí y saque una hermosa pulsera.

-Gracias chicos- dije mientras tomaba una caja bastante grande.

-Es de Emmett- abrí la caja y de esta saque un conjunto de ropa interior azul con encaje, que traía un par de medias a medio muslo, un porta ligas y una bata transparente, me puse bordo.

-Es para que lo use con tu novio, pequeña hermana- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Edward, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Este es el mío- dijo mi hermana, dándome una caja muy fina de la cual saque un boleto de avión a florida.- mama quiere conocer a Edward- me guiño el ojo, yo solo asentí- este de Carlisle y Esme- me dio un sobre del cual saque un cheque con un monto bastante alto.

-No se puede devolver, cariño,- me dijo Esme anticipándose a mi repuesta que era obvia, no lo podía aceptar

-Es verdad- agrego Carlisle

-Esta bien, pero no acepto regalo ni de cumpleaños, ni de Navidad, por… mmm 100 años- todos rieron por mi respuesta.

-El ultimo!- grito Alice- de Edward- lo mire y el me guiño el ojo y sentí como todos nos miraron.

-Edward es hermoso, pero no puedo- era un anillo de oro con una piedra verde en el medio.

-Cállate y póntelo- yo obedecí lo que me ordeno- eso demuestra que eres mía- dijo mientras me acercaba a el y me besaba.

-Aaah, búsquense un cuarto!- grito Emmett, tapándose los ojos.

-Es oficial?- pregunto Esme, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos asentimos aun abrazados-estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos- dijo mientras nos abrazaba.

-Aa claro Alice siempre la ultima en enterarse, que mala- no pude evitar reír ante la reacción de Alice- no te voy a hablar mas, te lo juro, sos la peor hermana de todas, como me voy a enterar a la misma vez que el resto, no es…

-No que no me ibas a hablar más.- me mofe de ella, la aludida solo respondió con una mirada de total odio.

-Alice, recién acaba de aceptar- me defendió.

-Bueno pero que sea la ultima vez- dijo sonriéndonos, para luego acercarse y abrazarnos.

La tarde paso tranquila, entre charlas, comentarios y chistes, la mayor parte de parte de Emmett, como por ejemplo "mas les vale usar mis regalos" o "sobre todo vos Edward, si quieres lo podes cambiar, a no ser que ya lo hayas usado.

Después de cortar la torta, que mitad quedo en el piso, y mitad en mi cara por culpa de Emmett y Jasper que paliaban por el pedazo mas grande, Alice y yo nos fuimos a casa.

El viernes llego rápido y cuando el reloj dio las 16:3 Alice me obligo a bañarme, luego a maquillarme y a peinarme, claro que fue ella la que lo hizo; mientras ella seguía el mismo proceso yo me vestí.

Mi traje consistía en un vestido negro muy apretado y corto, unas medias de red y unas orejas de conejo negras.

-Bella estas hermosa!- grito mi hermana al verme, ella estaba perfecta, si no habría sido por el pelo y los ojos era campanita.

-Bella por dios, Alice, por favor, niñas tápense un poco- pidió Charlie con frustración.

-Papa, ¿para que te deje el disfraz en tu cuarto? ¿Para que te pongas el uniforme? No!- grito "furiosa" Alice, ignorando la petición de mi padre.

-Primero me pongo el uniforme porque me quedo poco por que entro a trabajar temprano y segundo no me voy a disfrazar de gofy!- largue una carcajada.

- Déjalo, te perdono papa- mi hermana bufo y nos subimos en la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Mi papa no quería que usáramos los autos tan tarde y sobre todos hasta lo de los Cullen. Llegamos un rato antes de que la fiesta empezara, allí ya estaban Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett con sus respectivos disfraces.

Esme, Carlisle, que hacen?- los reto Alice- váyanse a cambiar- ambos rieron y subieron a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-Bella, Eddy esta en crisis- dijo Emmett, aguantando la risa

-Por?

-Porque no les gusta su disfraz, pero sube que cuando te vea así no va a poder pensar por si mismo.

-Claro- me sonroje y subí las escaleras.- Edward?- dije mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Si estas sola pasa- dijo casi en un susurro, pero logre oírlo, cuando entre a su cuarto estaba parado junto a la ventana mirando el bosque, tenía solo un pantalón de vestir y sus zapatos.

-Que tiene de malo tu disfraz?- me acerque a el y lo abraza por la espalda.

-No le encuentro sentido- puso sus manos en mis brazos.

-¿Porque no? Si combina perfecto con el mío (**n/a**: el disfraz de Edward lo usan los hombres que están con las conejitas playboy no se como se les dicen a esos hombres, si es que se les dice de alguna manera).

-De que te disfrazaste?- soltó mis brazos pero yo no lo solté a él

-De conejita- le susurre al oído para luego besarlo, el de inmediato se dio vuelta y me miro de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa picara.

Estas _demasiado_ hermosa- remarco demasiado por lo cual me sonroje.

Si, claro, porque no te terminas de vestir antes que te venga a buscar Alice

De acuerdo, pero igual no entiendo mi disfraz- dijo mientras se ponía una camiseta blanca, sobre esta una bata roja larga casi hasta los tobillos y en el cuello un pañuelo azul.

Viste el logo que tiene la marca- señalando la cabeza de un conejo

Soy un gatito plyboy!- grito feliz, luego me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hasta abajo.

Al fin!- grito Emmett al vernos- que tuviste que hacer bells?- mi padre lo fulmino con la mirada- hola jefe Swan, veo que se disfrazo de policía, con el arma y todo- señalo el cinturón donde colgaba el arma- pero no hay porque usarla con migo no? Suficiente tengo con estar atado de pies y manos- dijo mientras mostraba las cadenas y daba pasitos cortitos para acercarse a Edward- no se con el?

Yo no hice nada- dijo muy tranquilo como siempre

Hay que ver Eddy- dijo Emmett en tono burlon

Yo confío en que "Eddy" es un caballero, ¿hago mal?- pregunto Charlie que miro a Edward

No, Edward es un caballero-dije zánjante- vamos que están empezando a llegar

Si!- grito alice muy feliz- Emmett- este se puso unos anteojos obscuros, tomo una hoja escrita, una lapizera y se fue a la puerta dando paso cortos o saltando, lo que le permitiera moverse con ambos pies atados.

Es el guardia de seguridad- dijo rose con sarcasmo, cuando la vi me di cuenta que su disfraz realmente le quedaba muy bien era; era sexy, si, muy, pero no parecía una prostituta. En eso apareció Jasper con su traje de Peter pan. Edward comenzó a reír histéricamente.

Emmett me debes veinte dólares- grito y se escucho como el aludido bufaba- apostamos a que no se lo pondría, va yo que si, el que no.

Pero si lo tiene puesto hace rato- le dije yo.

No importa igual gane- suspire.

Los primero invitados empezaron a llegar y era gracioso que Emmett disfrazado de preso, con pies y manos atadas, fuera el "guardia"

Hola Bella como estas?- me saludo Ángela, me sorprendí al verla disfrazada de una diablita- sus regalos ya se los di a Alice

Gracias, estoy muy bien y vos?

Muy bien, la fiesta esta genial, en eso llego Jessica

Hola- saludo esta, que tenía un traje de vampiresa, ¿seria por lo que le gusta chupar?

Hola jess, ¿con quien viniste?- ella señalo hacia la puerta donde estaba Mike con un disfraz de drácula, yo solo asentí- y tu Ang?

Con Ben, esta disfrazado de diablo- asentí

¿Y vos con quien haces pareja?- pregunto Jessica

Con Edward con quien más- ella iba a decir algo pero llego Mike.

Hola Bella! Estas maravillosa esta noche, ese traje te queda perfecto- luego me beso en la mejilla y me susurro algo, creo que fue "pero se vería mejor en el piso después de que te lo saque" o algo así. No me iba a poner a pensar en ello. Me disculpe y me fui, luego de saludar a casi todos Salí un rato al patio por que me estaba por ahogar.

¿Como la estas pasando?- me susurro una sensual voz al oído

Bien, ¿vos?- me di vuelta para mirarlo.

Mal- puso el rostro tenso

¿Por que?

Por que Newton te mira mucho, y no solo el, si no todos y no me gusta que miren lo que es mio

A mi tampoco, Stanly no te saca los ojos de encima.

No le hagas caso, yo no lo hago- se acerco y me beso dulcemente, luego este continuo y se hizo mas apasionado. Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta aire, pero dejamos nuestras frentes juntas.

Te amo- me dijo

Y yo también- luego lo volví a besar con urgencia.

Chicos el pastel!- grito Rose desde la puerta.

Entramos en la casa y nos cantaron el "Feliz cumpleaños" y soplamos las velas juntos luego de pedir los tres deseos.

1-que toda la gente que quiero este bien y siempre a mi lado.

2-Que Edward me ame siempre

3-Estar con el pase lo que pase

Luego apareció Emmett con una piñata- como en México- dijo mientras me tapaba los ojos y me daba un bate de béisbol. En el segundo intento la rompí, porque en el primero le pegue a él.

Decir que no pegas fuerte- dijo después de levantarse del piso, ya que se tiro desesperadamente para juntar golosinas.

La noche siguió su rumbo, cuando Charlie se fue y Esme y Carlisle subieron a su cuarto sacaron el alcohol. Era la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de mi vida, con el mejor regalo tener a Edward a mi lado toda la noche.

* * *

Buenos espero que les guste el capitulo, a partir del que sigue la historia empieza a cambiar, se va a poner interesante, un beso, nos leemos pronto.

Emi

PD: reviews


	7. cambios bruscos 1

6- cambios bruscos parte 1

El tiempo había pasado, casi un año. Edward y yo seguíamos juntos muy enamorados. Mientras que nosotros estábamos aun en la escuela, ultimo año gracias a dios, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper ya habían empezado la universidad. Mi amiga estaba estudiando educación inicial, su hermano estudiaba psicología, mi cuñado estudiaba para ser abogado, ya se es raro y mi pequeña hermana arquitectura y diseño de interiores todos en la universidad de Dartmouth en Hanover, Nuevo Hampshire. Tanto Edward como yo sabíamos que queríamos estudiar, él medicina y yo letras en la misma universidad que el resto (n/a: en Dartmouth no tienen para estudiar todas esas carreras pero fue la que primero se me ocurrió).

Faltaban cinco días para el cumpleaños de Edward, entonces quince para el mío. No tenía ni la menor idea que le podía regalar; ya le había dado todo, en realidad no todo, había una parte que nunca le di a Edward ni a nadie, eso tendría que hablar con Alice y Rose para que me ayuden.

-Hola cuñadita- grito Emmett cuando entro a la cocina- que Charlie te echo de tu casa?

-Que ahora no puedo estar con mi novio?

-Jajajaj, eres bienvenida siempre, ¿y mi hermano?

-No se- me encogí de hombros.

-Ya esta tarde para que ande en la calle y sin vos, si estuviera en tu lugar- dijo mientras se daba una palmada en el trasero- as eso pero a el

-Cállate Emmett!- lo rete en ese momento llego Edward

-Eddy controla a tu novia me quería pegar- dijo en tono de niño -inocente, Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Así que le querías pegar al niño Emmett?- le siguió el juego y se me acerco- te voy a tener que castigar- me tomo de las muñecas y me beso

-Puag, asco, hay un niño pequeño al frente suyo, consíganse un cuarto- dijo mientras Salía de la cocina con los ojos cerrados.

-Se va a quedar?- pregunte sobre sus labios.

-Si todos, ya que mañana es sábado quieren aprovechar y salir- asentí

-No que me ibas a castigar?- el acuno mi cara con sus manos y me beso. Me voy a portar "mal" mas seguido- enfatice el mal en tono burlón.

-Ooh si, eres una niña mala- ambos reímos

-Bella!- grito Alice parada en la puerta de la cocina, se acerco saltando, lo corrió a Edward, en realidad lo empujo y me abrazo, con todo el tema de que ella vivía en Nuevo Hampshire no nos Veíamos nunca. Venían los cinco, dos semanas por el cumpleaños de Edward y el mío- hermanita, te extrañe.

-Yo también te extrañe- se separo de mi y se acerco a Edward

-Siento haberte empujado- no pude evitar reir ante la cara de Edward.- se porto bien Bella?

-No, sabes hoy le quiso pegar a Emmett.

-Hay que mala a Em con lo bueno que es y sobre todo cayado- los tres reímos- vamos a la fiesta- grito lazando los brazos, mientras iba a la sala, Edward y yo la seguimos, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Emmett y los Hale.

-Hola Bella!- dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba- Alice me cambió y empezamos a jugar a Barbie Bella- mi hermana grito y yo puse cara de horror

-Pero son las 18, recién vamos a salir para Portland a las 21.30 más o menos.

-Con más razón- gritaron las dos a unísono

-Arriba bella- ordeno Rosalie, obedecí resignada

-Ayuda- le susurre a mi novio

-Lo siento. Me respondió de la misma manera aguantando la risa.

Luego de dos millones de cambios de termine con un vestido negro, Alice con uno verde y Rosalie con uno plateado. ( en mi perfil)

-Ya se pueden apurar- grito Emmett por décima vez en el minuto.

-Ya bebe- le dijo rose una vez que estábamos abajo.

-Bueno nos podemos ir- realmente lo sacaba de si tener que esperar.

-Si ya- le respondí, tome mi bolso y salimos, cada pareja se fue un auto rose y Em en el BMW; Ali y Jazz en el Porsh y Edward y yo en el Volvo.

-Bella- me llamo cuando paro, yo solo giré mi cabeza en señal de respuesta- te amo mucho- se acerco y me beso- vamos antes que alguno de nuestro hermanos nos vengan a buscar.

-Vamos- el se bajo y dio la vuelta alrededor del auto para ayudarme a bajarme a mi, después entramos todos juntos.

-Bella quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Edward luego de un rato de que entramos

-Claro, cualquier cosa esta bien- me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue.

-Hola bella- me di vuelta para ver quien me llamaba y me encontré con Mike.

-Hola Mike- se acerco y me beso la mejilla

-Como estas?- pregunto

-Bien y vos?.

-Bien- se quedo callado un momento y después volvió a hablar- quieres bailar?- pobre me dio pena, en eso llego Edward- Cullen- dijo Mike mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Newton, toma mi amor- dejo de mirarlo y me dio mi vaso.

-No vemos Bella, otro día será.

-Claro Mike, chau- luego le di un sorbo al vaso, era Gancia

-Que quería?- pregunto un celoso Edward

-Quería bailar- me beso, que celoso era y como me encanta

-Te dejo sola un minuto y las hienas se te acercan

-Mi amor no seas tonto, a Mike no lo veo como mas que un amigo, no llega ni a eso.

-Nosotros éramos amigos y míranos

-No Edward yo no rompo mis promesas. Te dije que siempre íbamos a ser amigos.

-Los amigos no se gustan- dijo en tono burlón, mientras me agarraba por la cintura.

-En este caso si- él sonrío de lado deslumbrándome, como siempre y me beso. Era increíble que todavía me deslumbrase después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola Edward- corto el beso una vos femenina

-Hola Jessica- respondió el de manera frívola

-Eddy, amor falta poco para tu cumpleaños! Estaba pensando una cosa…

-Wow jess piensa- dije irónicamente, cortándola

-En fin decía, estaba pensando quieres mi regalo ahora o dentro de cinco días- huy que pesada quien quiere un regalo de ella

-Porque no te vas, dale el maldito regalo y vete!- es tan insoportable , me saca.

-Ooh bella eres tan inocente, como le voy a dar un regalo así al frente de todos, sobre todo delante de ti- okey ya entendí y se estaba pasando

-Mira Jessica yo no quiero nada tuyo, ni ahora ni nunca- dijo Edward enojado.

-Ya veremos- dijo intentando ser sexy, cosa que no le salió, se acerco a Edward y lo beso en los labios, él se quedo duro, no le correspondió pero tampoco la saco.

-Que haces idiota?- grito Jessica muy furiosa al sentir como caía todo mi vaso de Gancia en su cabeza.

-Escúchame muy bien, te vuelves a acercar a mi novio, el que te haya tirado un vaso de Gancia en la cabeza no es nada, vos lo perdiste es tu problema ahora es mío- dije enojadísima era el colmo, la aguantaba porque sabía que es medía especial, bueno es muy especial, pero que besara a Edward era el limite.

-Me estas amenazando?- largo una carcajada forzada- no me hagas reir- se dio vuelta y camino un paso pero se giró sobre sus talones- esto no queda así- dijo para luego marcharse

-Bella que paso?- pregunto Rosalie

-Esa idiota beso a Edward- me di vuelta y lo vi sentado con el seño fruncido y la mano en el pecho.

-Eddy estas bien?- pregunto Emmett

-No, el pecho- dijo con dificultad, Emmett hizo que se parara y lo saco afuera el resto lo seguimos

-Tranquilo Edward- dijo Emmett preocupado

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital- dijo Jasper

-Esta bien- dijo parándose- solo ire a casa

-Edward- Emmett iba a decir algo pero le corte.

-Yo lo llevare- todos me miraron, menos el que seguía yendo al auto- cualquier cosa lo llevo al hospital, además ni tome, mi rico vaso de Gancia quedo en el pelo de Jessica

-Esta bien- dijo Emmett riendo un poco- cuidado

-Al verme acercarme Edward me entrego las llaves de su auto y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Me subí y comenze a manejar

-Edward- le dije con preocupación, el me miro- me quieres explicar que fue lo que paso?

-Lo siento Bella, debí de haberte dicho antes- o eso me asusto

-Decirme que?

-Desde chico tengo problemas cardiacos, producido por un soplo mal atendido, por eso nunca término de cerrar yeso a veces me trai problemas- dijo con miedo en la voz

-Como no me vas a decir eso?- le grite , no estaba enojada pero era algo importante

-Lo siento Bella, pero de seguro me vivirías cuidando y todo no quería preocupar- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Esta bien, no mas secretos- el asintió sonriendo, el resto del viaje fue silencioso, el llevaba su mano en mi pierna mirando por la ventanilla- llegamos- el se bajo y me ayudo a bajar a mi- Edward- lo iba a retar pero hizo un puchero tan lindo que no pude evitar darle un beso- no es tarde debería despertar a Carlisle, para que te revise

-Claro- entramos el se sentó en el sillón mientras subía la escalera

-Carlisle- dije tocando suavemente la puerta del cuarto

-Pasa bella- me dijo desde el cuarto, abrí un poco la puerta y asome la cabeza

-Lo siento, pero Edward… el no se siente bien

-Que tiene?- dijo levantándose- rápidamente le conté lo mas importante- ya vuelvo Esme- ella solo asintió mirándolo con preocupación- vamos Bella- caminamos hasta abajo y fuimos hasta la sala- estas bien hijo?- dijo mirando a Edward.

-Si papa, solo fue taquicardia, y me dejo una molestia, pero estoy bien- Carlisle desapareció un segundo y apareció con su maletín, luego le tomo la presión y escucho el corazón con el estetoscopio.

-No escucho nada malo, pero igual mañana vas a ir al hospital y te harás un electrocardiograma- dijo mientras guardaba las cosas-ahora a dormir y mantente tranquilo.

-Si papa- Edward se paro y cuando Carlisle se fue me miro- quiero que mañana me acompañes.

-Es lo que tenía pensado- le respondí, el sonrió- vamos a dormir

La noche paso tranquila, aunque no pegue un ojo en toda la noche, ahora estábamos con Alice en la cafetería esperando a Rosalie.

-¿Y que le dijo el doctor a Ed?- pregunto mi hermana

-Le dijo que se tranquilice, que descanse, que no valla a las escuela por una semana, no alcohol y no manejar-

-A Eddy lo podes sacar todo menos el auto- bromeo

-Hola chicas lamento llegar tarde- dijo Rosalie sentándose en la mesa.

-Ya pedimos para vos también- le informo Alice

-Que querías hablar?- dijo Rose mirándome, yendo al grano

-Necesito su ayuda- las dos me miraron esperando a que siguiera hablando- quiero dar el ultimo paso y lo único que no le di a Edward.

-Bella que bien!- Dijeron las dos a unísono

-Pero no se como, tenía pensado hacerlo para el cumpleaños de le pero no se- puse mi cara entre mis manos

-Mañana te levamos lo que te vas a poner, les hacemos una súper sena y después haces tu gracia, nosotras nos encargamos de Esme y Carlisle- Alice siempre sabia que hacer pero yo no

-Tienes el regalo de cumpleaños de Emmett del año pasado?- yo solo asentí- genial- huy sentí miedo.

Los cuatro día que faltaban pasaron rápido, Alice tenía todo mi regalo planeado, menos la cena que la hicimos Esme y yo.

-Edward ya abre los regalos me quiero ir!- grito Emmett impaciente

-Ya, ya- dijo agarrando un regalo de arriba de la mesa.

-Es de tus papas- dijo Alice

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo de la nada

-Hijo siempre quisiste ese auto- le dijo Esme cariñosamente

-Este es mío y de rose- corto Emmett dándole unas bolsas Lacoste

-Gracias Rosalie tienes buen gusto

-Sabes para que la elegi verdad?- el asintió

-Claro y a mi que page eso que ni siquiera me gusto no me decís gracias?- dijo Emmett lloriqueando

-Gracias Emmett, eres tan considerado- dijo en tono burlón

-Lo se- Edward puso los ojos en blanco

-Este es mío y de Jasper- dijo Alice dándole otra bolsa pero esta era Hugo Boss- es rico espero que te guste

-Gracias Alice- le respondió- gracias Jazz

-Bueno Bella después le das el tuyo, vamos?- pregunto Emmett

-Si vamos, ahora- dijo Carlisle cansado- no se como me convencieron

-Vamos, disfruten la noche- dijo Esme, luego se fue con los otros

-Bueno, nos quedamos solos- dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda

-Ven vamos arriba, quiero darte mi regalo- lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre a su cuarto- no te muevas de acá, ya vuelvo- el asintió, Sali corriendo y fui al cuarto de al lado, el de Emmett y me puse su regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado- Edward- lo llame nerviosa, el salió del baño secándose la cara y cuando me vio, se quedo parado con los ojos como platos.

-Bella, estas… no hay palabra para describirlo- me acerque a el, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y acorte la distancia para besarlo, el beso era dulce, pero luego se lleno de deseo y pasión el me tomo de la cintura y acorto las distancias de nuestros cuerpos.

Lentamente comencé a desprender su camisa, sin dejar de besarlo, cuando nuestra respiración se empezó a entre cortar, dejo de besarme para bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros mientras me sacaba la bata, cuando la prenda voló por el cuarto yo hice lo mismo con su camisa. Nos seguimos besando mientras que entre carisias nos fuimos sacando toda la ropa, cuando estábamos totalmente desnudos suavemente me acostó en su cama.

-Que?- dije incomoda ante la permanente mirada de Edward.

-Eres perfecta- ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, lo acerque a mi y lo seguí besando, cuando el aire hizo falta, lo recupere besando su pecho, su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja, mientras el acariciaba mi punto mas débil.

-Edward- le susurre muy cerca, el solo respondió con un gemido- as me tuya- el dejo su mano quieta y me miro, luego sonrío, con un solo movimiento quedo enzima mío y entre mis piernas, se acerco a mi y me beso, esta vez cargada de amor y dulzura, mientras lentamente entraba en mi, luego de unos segundos quieto para que me acostumbré a el comenzó a moverse, en cada entrada me decía cosas al oído, llenándome de mas placer esto provocaba que gimiera su nombre, no mucho tiempo después llegamos juntos al cielo y así se repitió las otras dos veces que lo hicimos en la noche hasta que el sueño nos venció.

Al día siguiente desperté debido a que unos rayos de sol me dieron en el rostro, me iba a levantar a cerrarlas cortinas pero unos brazos me retuvieron, me di vuelta y me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos verdes

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo dándome un dulce beso

-Buenos días- le respondí dándole otro beso

-No te agradecí por tu regalo, fue el mejor que pude recibir en mi vida, supera al de mis papas

-Me comparas con un auto- hice un puchero y el negó- a ver como superas eso- le dije de manera burlona, el se jiro quedando sobre mi

-Me estas desafiando?- asentí- lo voy a intentar.

-Si claro, no vas a poder- me mofe y el me empezó a besar

-Chicos a de…sa…yu…nar- dijo Esme que se quedo en shock, en lo que yo me ponía bordo, decir que no se notaba que los dos estábamos desnudos si no jamás podría recuperar el color real de mis mejillas.- lo siento mucho, a desayunar- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Bella esta todo bien- dijo Edward sentándose junto a mi en la cama

-Que vergüenza- el sonrío y luego hizo un hermoso puchero

-Te da vergüenza a que te encuentren así con migo?- contesto con un falso tono triste

-Si mucho, sobre si todo son tus padres- le respondí- mejor me visto antes de que sea Emmett el que venga .

-Okey- me pare y me fui al baño con la ropa, luego de vestirme y acomodarme el pelo salimos del cuarto para ir a desayunar. Como siempre me senté entre Edward y Esme.

-La pasaron bien anoche- afirmo Esme, yo solo me sonroje- no te preocupes encontré a Emmett y a Rose en peores situaciones, es algo común para mi, gracias a que tenían la sabanas.

-Gracias Esme- le bese la mejilla y ella me abrazo.

-Y bella, le sirvieron los anatómicos o no?- dijo Emmett y yo le tire un pedazo de pan.

Los días pasaron y mi cumpleaños llego, esos diez días no había estado mucho con Edward el tenía prohibido ir a la escuela y cuando yo no estaba en la escuela, nunca sabía donde estaba.

La noche anterior había dormido mal por lo cual me levante pasado el mediodía, eran como las tres, cuando baje me encontré con Rose y Alice.

Al fin!- grito mi hermana, ella ya me había saludado anoche a las doce en punto.

Feliz cumple!- grito rose en un abrazo. Después de que Emmett y Jasper llegaron me saludaron y me dieron cada uno su regalo, mi hermana me dio muchos vestidos, pero uno especial para esta noche, mis cuñados me regalaron, Jasper una pulsera y Emmett un collar con el escudo de los Cullen y Rosalie me regalo muchos zapatos, pero uno especial para la noche. Cuando los chicos se fueron Alice y Rosalie me obligaron abañarme y después me maquillaron y peinaron, luego me puse un vestido blanco y un par de zapatos atados a la pierna. (están en mi perfil) Luego con las chicas fuimos a lo de los Cullen, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la única que tenia un vestido era yo, las chicas estaban, casuales.

El capitulo sigue pero lo dividí porque queda muy largo igual los sub los dos a la ves, un beso.


	8. cambios bruscos 2

7- cambios bruscos parte 2

-Bella, feliz cumpleaños!- me saludaba Esme mientras me abrazaba, luego se acerco Carlisle y repitió el proceso.

-Y Edward?- pregunte al no verlo.

-Ya esta por venir- dijo Esme con una hermosa sonrisa. El rato paso y no había señal de Edward, luego de que el teléfono sono todos empezaron a irse de la sala, la última fue Alice que se veía demasiado feliz.

Estaba sentada en el sillón, haciendo fuerza para no llorar, que clase de novio es que ni un mensaje, ni nada, en todo el día además el día de mi cumpleaños. De repente sentí como un suave pedazo de tela cubría mis ojos privándome del sentido de la vista, una suave mano, que conocía muy bien, me ayudo de levantarme

-Lamento a ver tardado tanto- me susurro al oído.

-Edward don…- le iba a preguntar a donde estaba, pero me cayo poniéndome la mano en la boca.

-Shsh- me hacia ir hacia algún lugar pero yo no tenía idea, además estaba desorientada, lentamente la tela que tenía en el rostro cayo dejándome ver- feliz cumpleaños, mi amor- dijo Edward cuando terminamos de entrar a la habitación en la que esta el piano, sobre este había muchas velas, del lado opuesto había una mesa con la comida servida me llevo hasta la mesa y me ayudo a sentarme.- hoy me habría gustado estar con vos desde temprano, pero tuve un problema con el regalo.

-Esta bien, me había parecido un poco raro que te olvidaras.

-Tonta Bella- luego comimos, después nos quedamos en silenció con las manos entrelazadas.

-Estaba todo muy rico- dije al terminar

-Lo hice yo, con ayuda de Esme. Pero fui yo- le sonreí y luego me pare para abrazarlo; el se paro, me tomo la mano.

-Ven te daré, otro de tus regalos- me llevo hasta el piano, se sentó en el banco y a mi junto a el, luego comenzó a tocar, después de unos segundos la melodía fue acompañada por su melódica voz.

Cuando Ries veo salir el sol,

Es algo increíble, yeah,

Hay un ángel que está junto a mí,

Por mi corazón.

Cuando ríes ya no hay marcha atrás,

Es algo increíble, yeah,

Hoy tengo un ángel frente a mí,

Por mi corazón.

Hoy sé, que estoy bien a tu lado,

Tu amor es mío.

En tí dejé mi amor,

Y todo lo que soy,

Te entregaste a mí sin condición,

Te dí mi corazón,

Sin saber llegaste a mi interior,

Y yo en tí dejé mi amor.

Me salvé cuando te encontré,

Es algo increíble, yeah,

Ya no vivo en el ayer,

Hoy tengo amor.

Hoy sé, que estoy bien a tu lado,

Tu amor es mio.

En tí dejé mi amor,

Y todo lo que soy,

Te entregaste a mí sin condición,

Te dí mi corazón,

Sin saber llegaste a mi interior, oh yeah,

Y yo en tí dejé mi amor.

Mi gran amor soñé que fueras tu,

Cuando entraste en mi vida,

Todo cambio.

En ti deje mi amor,

Hoy, un hombre nuevo soy,

Por fín estás en mi interior,

Y yo en tí dejé mi amor.

En tí dejé mi amor,

Y todo lo que soy,

Te entregaste a mí sin condición,

Te dí mI corazón,

Sin saber llegaste a mi interior,

En tí dejé, en tí dejé mi amor.

En ti deje mi amor,

Hoy, un hombre nuevo soy,

Te dí me corazón,

Sin saber llegaste a mi interior,

Y yo en tí dejé mi amor,

Y yo en tí dejé mi amor...

-Cuando termino de cantar una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla. Era hermosa.

-Oh Edward es hermosa-

-Vos la inspiraste. Eso me hizo llorar mas fuerte, el había tocado para mi pero nunca una que fuera especial para mi.

-

Estuve mas de diez días para hacerla, tenía tanto que decir que no sabía como juntarlo en una sola canción.

-¿Pero en que momento nunca te escuche practicarla?

-Porque no la practique acá, ni la compuse acá, lo hice en casa de Ángela

-Gracias Edward- me acerque para abrazarlo y besarlo con todo el amor que pude- gracias fue una noche hermosa.

-Espera todavía hay un regalo mas.

-Edward la cena y la canción fueron suficientes.

-No recuerda que prometí superar el tuyo, aunque debe ser imposible- ambos estábamos parados uno enfrente del otro, luego Edward metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco una pequeña caja azul, después de eso Edward puso una rodilla en el suelo y abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo.- Bella, vos sos mi medía naranja, mi alma gemela, todo lo que necesito para vivir. Por eso me gustaría unir mi vida a la tuya para siempre. Isabella Marie Swan te casarías con migo?- no pude hacer otra cosa mas que caer de rodilla frente a él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Claro que quiero, más que nada. Te amo

-Te amo- dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme, una vez los parados me beso con pasión, dulzura, amor necesidad, todo.

Después de un mes de la propuesta viajamos a Florida para decirle a mi mama que nos íbamos a casar, ella reacciono como esperaba, igual que Alice dando saltos y aplaudiendo, mientras decía todo lo que había que hacer.

Pusimos fecha para el 15 de agosto del año que venia, Alice se había encargado de todo, bueno de la mayoría. La noticia corrió en la escuela enseguida todos el mundo nos felicito a excepción de gente que estaba "enamorada" de Edward como Launer y Jessica. El año escolar termino mas rápido de lo que esperábamos, el dia de la entrega de diplomas una vez terminada la ceremonia Jessica se me acerco para hablarme.

-Bella nunca te felicite por tu compromiso- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias Jessica, que vas a estudiar?- cambie de tema no tenía ganas de aguantar los ataques de celo de Jessica.

-Voy a ser actriz, vos?

-Voy a estudiar letras- sentí como alguien me llamaba- bueno Jessica me tengo que ir espero que te valla bien en la vida y por si no te vuelvo a ver te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz- comencé a caminar hacia mi familia cuando me paro.

-No opino lo mismo- me di vuelta y me le quede mirando- yo me voy a encargar de que eso no te suceda- hizo una sonrisa falsa y se fue. Luego de esa vez no la vi por bastante tiempo, hasta marzo antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, luego de la universidad había quedado en verme con Edward en un café a la vuelta del establecimiento, cuando entre me encontré con Jessica, ella era mesera en el lugar, después de 15 minutos el no llegaba, entonces recordé que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para el día siguiente, entonces le pedí a Jessica que le dijera Edward que me esperara que ya volvía.

-Bella?- dijo una vos de hombre detrás mío, una vez en la biblioteca.

-Mike- salude al chico que tenía un libro en las manos- ¿como estas?

-Muy bien, ¿y vos? ¿Sigues con Cullen?

-Bien, si sigo con Edward, y dime que hace por aquí?

-Necesito un libro de anatomía humana, ya sabes, músculos y esas cosas- el estaba estudiando para ser licenciado en educación física- ¿sigues con letras?- solo asentí ya que era mi turno para anotar el libro- ¿bella te gustaría tomar un café con migo?- pregunto una vez que ambos anotamos el libro.

-Ahora me voy a encontrar con Edward en el café de acá a la vuelta, otro día.

-Te moleta si te acompaño? Hace mucho no saludo a Jessica- me pregunto

-Claro no hay problema- el camino fue rápido y hablando cosas sin sentido, Mike era bueno siempre y cuando no se pasara de idiota.

Al llegara a la cafetería pude ver el auto de Edward, por lo que me apresure, esto provoco que llegando a la puerta me tropezara, pero Mike estaba cerca y me sostuvo, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aire de Mike en mi boca, de la nada el me beso, instintivamente lo tome de los hombros para sacarlo pero el malentendió el gesto porque me agarro de la cintura con fuerza y me pego mas a él, cuando por fin me soltó, lo único que pude ver fue Edward pasar a mi lado y decirme con odio unas palabras que pensé que jamás escucharía de el. Todavía duele recordarlas "maldita ramera"

¡Idiota!- le grite a Mike cuando reaccione, demasiado tarde para seguir a Edward.- ¿por que?- Dije casi llorando.

Perdón Bella, no me pude contener, siempre…

Cállate, ¿te das cuenta que estoy comprometida?

Estabas- dijo una voz de mujer a mis espaldas, al darme vuelta me encontré con quien esperaba, Jessica- toma, me dijo que te dijera que no te quería volver a ver- esas palabras me dolieron, pero mas aun al ver que ella me dio el collar con la llave que le regale tiempo atrás.

Que le dijiste Jessica?- le dije en susurro

Le dije lo que me pediste que le dijeras, cuando te vio se enojo tanto, claro porque te vio con el- dijo señalando a Mike- entonces se paro, se arranco el collar y me dijo "dile a esa perra que no la quiero volver a ver jamás". Te dije que no te iba dejar ser feliz, igual era hora que abrieras los ojos, hace siete meses que estamos saliendo a escondidas, ¿por que te piensas que lo deje a Mike?- lo mire y el asintió con tristeza- desde esa noche que lo bese como regalo de cumpleaños me empezó a buscar y empezamos a salir y tener encuentros clandestinos de Sexo desenfrenado, te piensas que tardaba tanto en una tonta canción, la hizo en menos de diez minutos- quería reprimir el llanto pero no pude- tontita pensabas que de enserió te amaba? Disculpen- dijo para luego entrar, caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, no le creía nada, pero lo de Edward me dolió. Mike se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Lo siento mucho, fue toda mi culpa- dijo muy arrepentido, mientras me ayudaba a pararme, luego me acompaño hasta mi casa sin decir nada, solo adiós cuando se tubo que ir. Corrí al cuarto que compartíamos con Edward me prepare unos bolsos, guarde todas mis cosas, luego le escribí una carta.

_no puedo creer lo poco que confías en mi, me heriste mucho, lo de Mike no fue lo que pensabas, el me beso, pero yo no lo correspondí. Pero si lo que me contó Jessica es verdad no eres quien para recriminar nada, igual yo si confío en vos, por que te amo._

_Edward no puedo casarme con una persona que no confia en mi, si quiera me diste tiempo para decirte algo, solo te quiero decir que voy a cumplir tu petición, nunca me volverás a ver._

_Bella _

Doble el papel y lo deje sobre una mesa de la sala junto a las dos llaves que nos habíamos regalado y el anillo de compromiso.

Tome mi dinero y después de llamar a Charlie me fui al aeropuerto, me iría a estudiar lejos de este lugar, de esta vida y de él, tenía la universidad asegurada, todo me iria a vivir a Alaska y para ya no volver.

El único en saber sería Charlie y se despediría del resto de mi parte.

**Bueno espero que les guste, los espero en mi otro finc remember me, un beso, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**emi**


	9. reencuentros

8- reencuentro

Cuando llegue a Alaska fui aceptada muy bien, ingrese a la universidad sin ningún problema, me iba excelente y vivía en casa de un amigo de Charlie, era una casa que no usaba por eso no le molestaba que yo viviera ahí. Aunque no todo iban bien al principio, bueno nada fue bien al principio, no había nada que me hiciera olvidar de él, ni de cuanto me lastimo, además unas semanas después de llegar tuve una desagradable noticia.

**Flash back**

Iba manejando de la universidad a casa, cuando me comencé a marear, de un momento para otro todo se volvió obscuro, cuando desperté estaba en un lugar que no reconocí pero me di cuenta que ese lugar no podía ser otra cosa que un hospital, sentí que había alguien sentado junto a mi, me gire para preguntar que paso y me encontré con un par de ojos negros muy expresivos, me quede muda, nunca me había pasado, solo con Edward, pero esto no era tan fuerte como con el.

—Hola, soy Jacob Black, ¿como te sientes?

— ¿Bien? —Dije dudosa — ¿que paso?

— Te desmayaste y me chocaste, mmm —dudo antes de seguir —y… perdiste tu bebe

— ¿Que? —no entendía yo no…

—Estabas embarazada —me aclaro, no pude evitar llorar —no sabias — yo negué —lo siento, quieres que llame a alguien para que te venga a buscar, ya tienes el alta.

—Yo vivo sola aquí —me miro confuso. Pero luego me sonrió

—Okey, yo te llevo, ¿donde vives Bella? —dudo un momento y luego asentí mientras me paraba.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre? —le dije al darme cuenta que no nos conocimos.

—Ví tu identificación — eso me relajo un poco — ¿entonces donde vives?

—En la calle José Rizal —Él chico me sonrió

—Yo vivo en esa calle ¿Qué numero? —Parecía muy feliz con eso.

—365 ¿vos? —

—A una cuadra de tu casa —Me sonrió con simpatía y yo le correspondí la sonrisa. —Okey vamos te llevare a tu casa—

Después de que me cambie me llevo a casa y resulto que él era hijo del dueño de la casa, me contó que tenía tres hermanas y todo tipo de cosas, ese día se quedo con migo y el resto de los días por lo que formamos una gran amistad.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa situación fue muy desagradable, aunque si no habría sido por esta no habría conocido nunca a Jacob y a su familia, Tanya, Irina y Kate, sus hermanas y Elezar y Carmen sus padres. Ellos eran las únicas personas con las que me hablaba fuera de la universidad.

De mi familia con el único que hablaba era Charlie y a veces con Alice aunque hace casi un año no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, ya había terminado los estudios y ahora estaba escribiendo un libro mi primer libro.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, yo estaba en mi casa con Jacob entonces la puerta de la casa sonó, yo estaba haciendo la comida por lo cual Jacob fue a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Quiénes Jake? —Pregunte mientras me acercaba a la puerta al notar que no volvía. Cuando llegue a la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa, allí en la puerta estaba nada mas ni nada menos que mi hermana. —Alice ¿Qué haces acá? —Jacob se corrió para dejarme pasar.

¡Oh Bella, Te extrañe tanto! —dijo para luego darme un abrazo.

—yo también Alice, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? — dije mientras entrábamos a la casa.

—Tengo una mala noticia Bella —me dijo muy sería y triste

¿Qué paso Alice? —le pregunte preocupada.

—Papa murió —al pronunciar esas palabras comenzó a llorar y yo junto a ella, me acerque y la abrasé —Tienes que venir con migo — yo solo pude asentir, me alegue de ella y me fui a preparar mi bolso.

—Bella vas a volver luego, otra vez —Me pregunto Jacob lo que parecía un poco temeroso.

—No se, quizás me quede o quizás vuelva —. El solo asintió

—Cualquier cosa llámame e iré a ayudarte, sea lo que sea —se acerco a mi, me abrazó y se fue de la habitación.

—Alice, ¿quieres algo o ya quieres volver? —ella solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—Lo mejor es que volvamos, estoy en auto y tenemos un día para volver —dijo subiendo al auto.

¿Pero que fue lo que le pasó?

—Estaba de viaje con Jasper y justo volvíamos por el cumpleaños de Carlisle, entonces cuando entre a casa me encontré con papa muerto — ya ninguna de las dos lo soporto mas y comenzamos a llorar.

—Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso, porque murió? — dije limpiando mis lagrimas son el dorso de la mano.

—Le estaban haciendo un autopsia, por eso aproveche para venir a buscarte —Dijo sin dejar de mirar el frente.

El resto del viaje no hablamos mucho, solo nos contamos algunas cosas insignificantes, escuchamos un poco de música y nada más. Con la velocidad que Alice manejó tardamos menos de un día en llegar, en el limite de Forks se me vino a la cabeza una cosa en que no había reparado, si volvía había muchas posibilidades de que me encontrara con Edward, y no sabía si lo podría soportar.

—Alice —la llame ella me miro un poco — ¿Qué es de la vida de Edward?

—Pensé que nunca lo ibas a preguntar, él se recibió de medico, está trabajando en Forks, él es el director del Hospital, es un muy buen medico. —Ella me miro expectante, sabía que yo le quería preguntar si se casó o algo así, peo no lo haría, me enteraría cuando lo viera o cuando a alguien se le escapara.

Luego de una hora mas llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, cuando entramos la sala estaba vacía pero se podían escuchar ruidos desde la cocina. Deje mi valija sobre el sillón y camine por la ya conocida casa hasta la cocina, donde vi al entrar que allí estaban Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie. Por lo que mi hermana me contó Jasper trabajaba en el Hospital, por lo que deduce que allí estaría, al igual que el menor de los hermanos Cullen. Cuando todos los allí presentes me vieron, me sonrieron y se acercaron a mi para abrazarme y darme un eufórica bienvenida y frases de apoyo por lo de mi padre, una vez terminada la escena del reencuentro me dirigí a lo que era mi cuarto cada vez que yo me quedaba allí, cuando salí para volver abajo mire la puerta del cuarto de Edward, entonces comencé a hacerme un montón de preguntas, sin poderlo evitar entre abrí la puerta y mira un poco adentro, todo estaba igual a la ultima vez que estuve en ese lugar, la única diferencia fue que la gran colección de música que antes estaba ordenada en la pared ahora era solo unos pocos CDs no llegarían a diez.

—El ya no vive con nosotros —dijo la dulce voz de Esme detrás de mí, me di la vuelta para poder verla —. Él se fue a vivir solo cuando volvió de la Universidad, en una casa a la vuelta del hospital. Él ahora solo vive para su trabajo. No entiendo muy bien que paso, nunca nos contó, pero lo que si pude darme cuenta es que el cambió cuando te fuiste a Alaska.

—Perdóname Esme —dije casi en un susurro

—Bella tu no tienes la culpa de nada, pero se que eres cabeza dura y te echaras la culpa aunque tu no la tuviste, como se que eso va a pasar, te dijo que te perdono solo tienes que hablar con Edward arregla todo, hazlo por mi, quiero recuperar a mi hijo y a ti —. Unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Esme me acerque a ella y la abrasé con fuerza.

¿Está en el hospital? — ella asintió con una gran sonrisa, ambas salimos de la habitación, entre al mío un momento tome mi bolso y salí nuevamente.

—Toma el Mercedez de Carlisle —asentí agarre las llaves que ella me estaba mostrando y salí de la casa. Maneje a una velocidad normal por la carretera y rápidamente llegue al hospital, cuando entre me acerque a la mesa de entrada para preguntar por Edward y me quede sin habla cuando allí me la encontré a Jessica.

—Bella Swan, ¿eres tu? —dijo ella con un tono de burla bastante notable.

—si la misma, ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunte desinteresadamente.

—Muy bien, pero ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—yo…mmm… yo vine por lo de mi papa y tenía que venir a preguntar algo —mentí

—ajam claro, ¿no habrás venido a ver a Edward también? —dijo en un tono un poco amenazante —mira Edward ahora está con migo, no te le acerques.

—La verdad no me importa, pero si fuera el caso no sería algo que me detendría.

—Él ya no te quiere, de seguro nunca lo hizo si no nunca habría creído todo lo que le dije el día en que con un poco de la ayuda del tontito de Mike se paliaron. Tendría que a ver sido actriz en vez de enfermera ¿no?

—Si realmente si, igual nunca te creí, no del todo por lo menos —dijo una voz de hombre muy familiar, mire a mi derecha y allí me encontré a un hermoso Edward con una bata blanca que por cierto le quedaba muy sexy. —además Jessica, yo no estoy con tigo, solo hay una mujer con la que puedo estar — no lo soporte mas me di media vuelta y me fui, no se en que momento una mano tomo mi brazo y me giro con fuerza haciéndome chocar con un duro pecho. — Bella siento mucho lo de tu padre, pero igual gracias a eso te puedo volver a ver, ya no iba a poder soportar mucho mas sin tenerte, te extrañe mucho.

—Edward, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? —dije casi llorando, no podría olvidarme de las cosas que me dijo tan fácil, lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo, deseaba estar con él, pero me dolía recordar que el no confío en mi

—Lo siento Bella, ese comportamiento no tiene justificación, ni yo se que fue lo que paso, pero no me importa si te vuelves a ir o si ya no me quieres, solo dime que me perdonas —la cara de Edward era de mucha pena y dolor.

—Necesito perdónate porque te quiero con migo, yo… te amo — baje la vista y me sonroje. Él me abrazo con mas fuerza, luego se alejo un poco y me beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—te amo demasiado, no te das una idea todo lo que te extrañe — se separo de mi completamente y me miro fijo a los ojos, y me tomo de las manos —¿Bella, me darías una nueva oportunidad?

—Edward es obvio que nos voy a dar otra oportunidad —él me sonrió y me volvió a besar. El tiempo fue pasando todo volvió a lo normalidad, pasaron casi cuatro años cuando me case, Edward era un gran medico, muy reconocido, y yo se podría decir que una buena escritora, había sacado cinco libros y todos fueron muy reconocidos, ahora escribiría un libro que contara la gran historia de amor de Edward y Bella. Una historia común, con un conflicto normal y un final feliz corriente. O quizás no.

No todo es lo que parece.

FIN.

* * *

Hola a todos, perdón que tardara mucho pero estoy todo el día en la escuela y no me da el tiempo.

Es el fin del libro de bella no de la historia, a esta le quedara unos 2 o 3 capítulos.

Un beso, nos leemos pronto.

Emiliaa


End file.
